Daddy's Little Girl
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Taylor is getting tired of having to save her mom from the scum bags she brings home. But this time around, Taylor might need some saving from the man her mother claims as her new love. Warnings: Daddy Kink, Age Difference. Roman Reigns/OC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I made no money from this. This is for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns all other mentioned superstars are property of the WWE.**

"TAYLOR! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm comin' ma!" Taylor screamed in reply to her shrieking mother. Today was yet another "special" day for them both, or so says her mother. Taylor is going to meet _another_ one of her mom's boyfriends. Taylor sighs thinking back on more of her mother's failed relationships. She's dated every kind of scumbag anyone could think of. There was the bad boy, Taylor rolled her eyes thinking on Jed, he was entirely too old to still play the bad boy card but her mom still fell for it. There was John the "special uncle" a.k.a the Late Night Fling. Hmmm…. There was Ricky the Latino Hot Fire a.k.a the Guy Who Needed a Green Card…. Jeez, Taylor shudders recalling her name being Hernandez for all of two weeks. Man, that Mexican food was awful…

Taylor was a good ol' Southern girl who just wished her mother would get a grip and get a hold of some old school Southern morals and wait to find a good man and develop a relationship and not just jump into bed with the first guy to tell her she's pretty. And to also stop going through her daughter's closet to find tight clothes to go out in! Taylor knows for a fact that she is still missing some skirts, despite how rarely she wears them, she still knows they're gone lady!

"Too old to be wearin' my stuff anyway woman.." Taylor grumbles as she puts the finishing touches on her hair. Mama said look nice today, because apparently this new guy's got a little money. 'Figures' Taylor thinks, 'Gotta' fool this guy into thinkin' us Southern women are just classy as hell and just a bunch Georgia peaches with high hair and lemonade waitin' on the front porch.' Taylor snorts. "Just wait 'til he sees her eat them chitlins and barbecue. Ha!", she laughs.

Taylor puts her hairbrush down and gives herself a final glance before stepping out of her room and descending the stairs to see her mom frantically running around the kitchen to finish the dinner she'd made for all three of them, while checking and fixing her makeup. Taylor doesn't even understand why she's rushing anyway, it's not like her mom can even cook. She knows good and damn well it's Taylor who keeps them alive by cooking and grocery shopping, because her mom is usually out looking for men or getting drunk...or both.

"Well don't just stand there! HELP ME!" her mom screeches.

"Help you what?"

"Take this roast and put it on the dining room table!" her mom says before basically throwing the roast at her daughter.

"Um….Ma this...this is burnt.."

"I know, I know, but it's still edible, now go do what I said, he'll be here any minute!"

"Yes ma'am." Taylor responds obediently as she walks into the dining room and sets the pot roast in the middle of the dining room table. She takes a good look at the meat her mom...uh… produced for them as dinner. 'Edible my ass…. that thing is probably dry as hell too...Ugh, guess I won't be eating tonight.' she thinks gazing at the blackened meat.

_*Ding Dong*_

"AH! He's here! He's here! Taylor come here!"

Taylor sighs as she moves away from the table into the foyer with her mother, who's fixing herself up in the mirror. "Do I look okay? Do you think he'll like you? Do you think he likes kids? What if he doesn't? Oh what will I do then? Maybe this isn't the right time yet… Oh gosh.." Taylor's mom said in a panic. Taylor sighed yet again, which seemed to be the only sound coming out of her as of late. As per usual her mother is only concerned about what her new boo thinks and no one else. In her 16 years on his Earth she's never met another person as selfish as her own mom. She loves her dearly but it's too much sometimes. People know her mom has a bit of a reputation around their small country town, and well it was hard for Taylor to keep friends and be an extroverted person because of it. She is a 16 year old, 5'2", curvy, brown skinned beauty, just like her mother who is 5'5", 36, and of lighter skin tone, but nevertheless, they are a sight to behold, but the difference between Taylor and her mother, is her mother uses her beauty to her advantage and gets what she wants because of it. Taylor finds it disgusting sometimes.

"Ma… Ma! Calm down. You look fine as always. I dunno if he'll like me, we'll just have to find out. Now he's standin' out there waiting for you to open the door. Take a deep breath and go get 'em tiger." Taylor said smiling at her mother. Her mother returned the smile and turned towards the door. Taylor's smile faltered, she looked down at her shoes and leaned against the table in the foyer as her mother approached the doorway some feet away. She was preparing herself to pick up the shattered pieces of her mother when this new guy gets whatever it is he wants from her mom and leaves. It was a vicious cycle, but one her mother refuses to learn from.

Taylor listens as her mother's high heels click in the hallway as she comes to a stop at the door. She hears her mother open the door and greet her guest. Taylor tries to stop the churning in her gut and suppress the automatic disdain for the guy, who knows he could be a good guy… Right?

"Taylor, darling," Taylor resists the urge to snort at the pet name only used in the presence of company, "This is my boyfriend." Taylor finally looks up at the mystery man and freezes….

Damn… He definitely ain't from around here…

Taylor takes in what she would have to guess was a 6'5", 250 somethin' pound, wall of muscle in a suit. Jeez, he's gorgeous. Square, chiseled jaw, long black hair pulled back into a bun, an obviously maintained goatee framing plump pink lips, a straight nose, and to top it off, striking gray eyes. He's tatted up too, as she could see from the sleeve of his white button down was rolled up to his elbow and the intricate tribal that she assumed went up the length of his arm and up to his chest as some of it peeking out of his shirt, seeing as the first couple of buttons were left unbuttoned.

Taylor was snapped out of her daze when her mother cleared her throat. She looked up to see her mother glaring at her with her "Don't' embarrass me" face and to see her "boyfriend" standing next to her with an impassive look on his face, but amusement twinkling in his eyes as he looked at Taylor. He took two strides with his long, muscular legs towards Taylor who had to resist the urge to back up. The man walked with an aura of authority and confidence. She had another urge to flinch when he extended his hand towards her.

"Hi, my name is Roman Reigns."

**A/N: Ok, so I'm taking a chance here. This story does involve daddy kink, and age difference, so to break it down...older MAN and a MINOR, and eventual slash/smut, whatever, so if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. But for those who do read it, review **_**please. **_**I would appreciate it sooo much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled Document**

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned superstars are property of the WWE.**

"_Hi, my name is Roman Reigns."_

Taylor looked up into the gray orbs that were watching her intently. Those pale eyes were mesmerizing. Hypnotic, even. The 16 year old thought she was going to be sucked into their endless depths. Roman cleared his throat.

"I...I'm sorry, I got distracted. Nice to meet you Mr. Reigns. I'm-.."

"Taylor, right? Yes, I have heard about you. Your mother told me about you.."

"Yeah…."

He still had that impassive look on his face. The way he spoke was so _businesslike_. He spoke as though he was in a meeting with a big corporation. It was like he had no emotions. Now, they say opposites attract, but Taylor couldn't even fathom how such an emotionally stunted man was going to handle her emotionally chaotic mother.

"Well. How about we move this into the dining room, huh?" Her mother said cheerfully, trying her hardest to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yes. Let's. After you Miss Taylor." Roman said irritatingly polite.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked through the large doorway that connected the living room to the dining room. Taylor and her mother took their respective seats at the sides of the large, mahogany table and Roman sat at the head. The uncomfortable silence from before seemingly took its place in the room as well.

"Well. I'll go grab the rest of supper." Taylor's mother said, shooting a blinding, toothy smile at Roman, who barely quirked his lips. She walked around the table towards Taylor and whispered, "Don't say anything weird. Don't talk about all of that devilish rock music you listen to. Or the Edgar Allen Poe poetry or any Johnny Depp/Tim Burton movie. Do you understand?" She said still with that grin on her face.

"Yes ma'am. And it's not the Devil's music, ma. You sound like Bobby Boucher's mom from _The Waterboy_." Taylor's mom scurried off into the kitchen, after giving her a strange look.

Taylor sat patiently in her chair waiting for her mother to return. All the while she took fleeting glances at their guest of the night out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her or anywhere really, he was just staring at the wall as if in a daze. Deciding to take her mother's advice for once in her life, she kept her mouth shut and waited for the night to end.

"How old are you?" He asked finally breaking his gaze from the wall and latching it on to Taylor. She chuckled.

"Oh my, it speaks…..I thought my mom told you about me."

"She has. Only once did she mention a daughter, but I thought you'd be….younger."

" Well, sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't answer me."

Taylor gave him a look before answering with, "I'm sixteen." Roman stared at her for what seemed like hours, making Taylor squirm under his gaze.

"What are you starin' at?" She asked, perturbed that the man was still looking at her like she was the World's Largest Rubber Ball... or something like that anyway. "You _certainly_ don't look sixteen." The girl didn't know whether to be flattered or put off by the comment.

"So I can safely assume that you're a sophomore in high school?"

"No you cannot, I am a_ junior _in high school."

"When will you be turning seventeen?"

"In eleven months. I turned sixteen last month." Roman stopped and stared at her again with a renewed curiosity. "Do you have your license or permit yet?" Finally fed up with the human version of 20 Questions sitting near her she said, "Why do you need to know? What's with the third degree? Lemme ask you some questions, bigshot! Like why are you here? I know everyone in this town and I ain't never seen you. How did you meet my mom? Where are you from? How old are you, huh?! " Seemingly undisturbed, Roman continued to gaze at the little spitfire as she rambled and could only think how pretty and pink her lips looke- _Wait! What?! 'Snap out of it Reigns. That is a sixteen year old girl sitting across from you. Get it together.'_ Only to have that plan fail as his eyes were drawn to the heaving chest of said sixteen year old. _'Damn it. Her breasts look so good. Ugh… stop it!'_ Roman looked back up at the young lady glaring at him and responded to her with, " I am originally from Florida, but I moved up to Massachusetts to go to college and start my own business at the age of 15. My business has turned into a multi million corporation of which I am the President, Founder, and Chairman of the Board. Several months ago I realized that I hated the city and always have, but it was a necessary evil to accomplish my goals, so I dealt with it. But now I am a millionaire and can control my business from anywhere I so choose to. I sold my house and my cars, all but one, and found this quaint little town to settle in. I met your mother at a bar a couple of weeks after I had moved here and we hit it off, so here I am. Also, I'm twenty nine years old." Taylor just stared at Roman with her mouth slightly agape.

"Well…. you _certainly_ don't look twenty nine." And for the first time that night Taylor saw an actual emotion come across Roman's face as he laughed. After coming down from his laughter, Roman put his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his fist.

"You are very interesting." He said with a smile. Taylor could feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"Uhh, thank you, Mr. Reigns."

"Call me Roman."

"Ya see Mr. Reigns, down in the South, we're raised to respect our elders and those placed in a position of authority, so I think it's best if I keep at Mr. Reigns."

'_Very interesting indeed..'_ Roman thought. He kept his gaze on the girl hoping she'd be bold enough to meet his eyes. And she was, for a moment, but looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks which made Roman's smile morph into a smirk. _'Cute.'_ He thought.

"Okay guys! I've got supper! Who's hungry?" Taylor's mom asked coming back in the room. _'Not me!'_ Taylor thought to herself as her mother placed the seventy five percent of burnt food on the table. She looked to Roman who tried to smile an encouraging smile as he looked at the meal, but it came out more like a grimace and Taylor couldn't help but snort at the look on his face.

"What's so funny, darling?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing ma. Just thinkin' about something I saw on T.V. is all."

Roman and Taylor tentatively helped themselves to the "food" placed in front of them as Taylor's mother looked on with a hopeful smile. "Well, uh, Sophia...it's certainly something I have _never _had in my entire life." Roman said having returned to the impassive look from before. "Oh goodie! I'm glad ya like it, doll." Roman gave a half hearted chuckle and returned to his meal. The rest of supper went on without a hitch.

"Taylor, sweetie", _'Again with the names'_ Taylor thought, "Would you be a dear and wash the dishes for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Roman stood from his chair and said, "Uh, Sophia… Since you did cook us this...wonderful..meal, it's only right I help clear the table as well."

"Oh no, no, no! You're the guest, Roman. You don't have to do that!"

"Oh, but I insist!" And without another word Roman began to assist Taylor in clearing the table and moving things into the kitchen, leaving Sophia in the dining room. Roman popped his head back into the room. "Why don't you go into the living room and we'll join you momentarily." He said before returning to the kitchen. "Oh my God…." he groaned, leaning on the kitchen counter. Taylor paused from her dishwashing to look back at Roman.

"What's wrong with you?"

"That damn dinner has got my stomach none too happy...ugh." Taylor giggled and Roman's eye twitched. _'Stop being so damn cute, girl.' _

"The trick is to get a big cup that you can't see through and spit the food into it, but make it look like you're drinking something." She said.

"Ohhhhh…. that's a great idea."

"Aha… Yeah. Figured that out when I was younger." They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they worked to get the dishes done and the table tops clean in the kitchen and dining room. After they were finished they joined Taylor's mother in the living room. Sophia looked as though she were about to fall into a deep slumber.

"Sophia, are you asleep? Are you tired?" It was then Taylor realized how different Roman acted towards her mother than to her. She found it strange. '_Shouldn't he be uptight and formal with the daughter he just met? And laidback with ma?' _She'd store it as a question for another time, but for now she needed to focus on getting her mother to bed and getting Roman Reigns out of the house.

"Huh? What? I'm not sleeping, just a little tired." Her mother responded lazily.

"Come on mama. Get up so you can go to bed, okay?" Taylor said, trying to coax her dozing mother off of the couch.

"What about Roman, Smarty Pants? Hmm? I can't just leave him here!" She responded, speaking as though the man wasn't standing there himself.

"It's alright Sophia. It's about time I go home anyway."

"I have an idea", She started, "you can sleep here! I mean come on it's really late and dark out. You wouldn't drive like that, and you could get lost. You still don't know your way around these parts yet!" Sophia tried to reason. Taylor looked at her mom as though she'd lost her mind and looked to see Roman pondering it. "You're right. It would be best for me to stay the night." He said, glancing at Taylor. "Oh great! You can sleep in my room.." She said trying her damndest to put on her 'fuck me face'. "Riiigght….Then lead the way, milady." Roman said putting on his most charming smile. Taylor's mom smiled and started her way down the hall and up the stairs to her room with Roman and Taylor in tow. When they reached the top of the staircase, Taylor's mom took a right to her room and told Roman with a wink, "Stay right there while I slip into something more comfortable." Roman gave her half smile until she closed the door. He looked over to his left to see where Taylor had gone and felt his heart skip a beat and more interestingly, his cock twitch in his pants. Taylor was sitting in the window sill of the only window in the hallway separating the rooms. She was looking into the dark night with a furrowed brow. He saw how the moonlight reflected on her skin, giving her an inhuman glow. He began to wonder what she'd look like naked and sweaty in his bed with the moon shining down on her as he pounded into her tight body. _'Fuuuck… get a grip Ro.' _He tried to think of unsexy things to calm his hardening cock. _'Trucks, football, UFC, the masks that the band SlipKnot wear…..uhhh… saggy old lady tits…. yep, that did it.' _He walked over to Taylor who broke her gaze and watched as Roman approached.

"Why are you with my mom? Honestly? You're not lookin' for a one time thing are you?"

"No, I'm not. I actually think you're mom is nice...as long as she doesn't cook." He said with a smile. Taylor didn't return it.

"You don't need a green card do you?"

"Hahaha…. Oh gosh, no. I'm here because I think your mom is a good person."

"Well, I do too, so don't hurt her."

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try." And Roman meant it, but having this little spitfire around was sure to be an unwanted temptation.

"That's all I ask then, Mr. Reigns." They heard Taylor's mother scream from the room, "ROMAN, I'M READY! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Roman looked back at Taylor.

"I'd better go."

"Yup, goodnight Mr. Reigns."

Roman's cock twitched again, _'Goddamn, I could really get used to her calling me that.' _Roman reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Taylor's ear, making her eyes go wide, and then leisurely stroke her cheek. "Goodnight, spitfire." He said with a smirk watching her cheeks and ears go red. He turned around and walked into Sophia's room and closed the door with a soft click.

"What. The. Fuck?" Taylor said to no one in particular. She got up and walked into her room assured that it was going to be an interesting morning.

**A/N: Holy crap, I did not expect for that to be so long. Okay this chapter was a tick boring, BUT it gets much better from here ladies and gentleman. The smut will come soon. But like I was saying, this chapter was necessary to clear up any and all B.S. I didn't mean to make it so sappy-ish…. Yeah. Anyway, you make my day when I get a review. And I was unbelievably happy when I got such a good response on this, so yeah! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

Taylor woke up at her usual time of eight in the morning on Saturday. She got out of bed and went to the vanity mirror in her room to find ponytail holder to put her hair up with. _'It don't get no better than waking up on a Saturday, in your skivvies, with nothing to do'. _She thought happily as she make her way downstairs to cook breakfast for her mother and herself. She didn't forget to grab her headphones and Ipod on the way down. Everything's better with some tunes!

When she reached the kitchen she put her headphones and searched through her Ipod to find Avenged Sevenfold's artist section and began playing their "Self Titled Album". As far as she was concerned, there was no living without hearing the voice of M. Shadows or the sick riffs of Synyster Gates. While she bobbed her head to the music she went around the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients she would need for breakfast: Eggs, grits, bacon, sausage, flour, pepper, honey, butter, salt, cheese, ham bits, and milk. She was gonna make some homemade honey biscuits, scrambled eggs, grits, fry up some sausage and bacon, and make a pot of coffee for her mother. After she grabbed all her ingredients, Taylor set to work on the meal, swinging her hips and bobbing her head to the music along the way.

_**Upstairs**_

Roman Reigns woke up in the bed of the woman he first met after moving into Ruston, Louisiana. He looked over at her sleeping form with a thoughtful expression on his face. She was a beautiful woman, but not one he could see himself being with, she was superficial and a ditz. He couldn't be with someone that was unable to match him in intelligence and wit. He was a handsome man with alot of money; he could easily find a warm hole to lose himself in for a night. _But_, apparently, he can't even get that from this woman! Last night, after things began to get hot and heavy, she breaks down in tears going on about how she needs to make things right with herself and she was going to be celibate! That is the **last **thing any man, especially one sporting a major hard on, wants to hear. She said that she hoped he understood and would wait for her. _'Pfft, yeah right…. You thought.' _Roman mused. The large half Samoan/half Italian man got out of bed and decided to head down in the kitchen to grab a drink before he grabbed his things and left for good.

Roman headed down the stairs, but paused as he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He came down the last two steps and turned the corner to find Taylor cooking and singing all while in a tank top, obviously with no bra, and a pair of boy shorts that looked like they're suffocating in between her round, tight ass cheeks. _'Fuuuuck…. Goddamn, look at that ass. And her tits are so fucking…. fuck..' _Roman thought as he watched the curvy beauty prance around the kitchen. The girl obviously hadn't sensed his presence, so it gave him enough time to stare and get his fill of her curvy body. His cock was half hard in boxer briefs watching her and the song she was singing was not helping the situation.

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire perishing!_

_We've all had a time where we lost control._

_We've all had a time to grow._

_I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I know I'm right._

_I'll hunt again one night._

_You know I make you wanna scream!_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby, but now it's too late you wasted all your time!_

_Cherishing! Those feelings pleasuring!_

Roman's gaze turned predatory as he watched the young girl sway her hips and headbang to whatever she was listening to as she stirred the eggs in the frying pan. Roman growled. _'Goddam cocktease she is. Barely dressed and shaking her beautiful, round, spankable ass with no fucking bra on and shit. Mmm, her nipples are hard, I'd suck 'em until she fucking whimpered for mercy' _, he thought. Forgetting where he was, Roman stalked further into the kitchen watching the young girl.

Taylor turned the stove off and swung around mid lyric only to freeze finding Roman Reigns, whom she'd forgotten was in her home, in his underwear, watching her with a dangerous look in his eyes and sporting an obscenely large bulge in his boxer briefs.

"M-Mr. Reigns?" She asked only for him to not answer, but make his way towards her. Roman's advances caused her to back up until she could no longer, because she'd found herself in the corner where the counter met the sink. "M-Mr. R-Reigns?" She tried again, bracing herself as the man she'd only met, stood in front of her with barely 3 inches between their bodies. Taylor steeled herself to look up from the bronze chest and into the gray orbs glaring at her. She cautiously raised her hand and placed on the Roman's chest hoping it would create more distance between them, but it served to only make Roman more aggressive. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her with one of his large hands and pressed into her body with his own massive one. He slipped a knee between her legs, so he could settle himself between them, effectively trapping her between a rock and a hard place. Taylor squirmed, unable to speak due to shock, and looked up at Roman with wide eyes as he lowered his face to hers.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"...I'm cookin', sir." Taylor whimpered in response. Roman's cock twitched.

"You know you have a guest, so you'd thought it be appropriate to run around in your panties, singing dirty songs?"

Taylor tried to find her voice and tell Roman that he was in his underwear too, but thought that angering him with sarcasm wouldn't be the best way to go. So she tried reasoning.

"Mr. Reigns, what are you doing? Pl-please get off me. This isn't right. You're not 'sposed to touch me…"

"Aww, you weren't this innocent two minutes ago running around here like you were. Were you?" Roman stopped to shamelessly eye Taylor's body stretched out under him. The girl yelped when she felt Roman rut in between her legs. "You see what you did to me, spitfire? Hm, you little vixen? Got me all hard and I can't bend you over and fuck you on the kitchen counter…. I think you should apologize to me."

Taylor didn't know what she had done to end up in this situation and just wanted it to be over. Wanted it to be over before her mother came downstairs and saw them or Roman noticed the wetness in her panties. She was fighting a losing battle, so she figured apologizing like he asked would end it.

Taylor looked up at him through her eyelashes and said, "I'm sorry for not minding you, ." Roman grit his teeth. "Ever still the tease, huh little one?" Taylor sputtered, confused as to what he meant when she'd just apologized. "Even so, I don't want a verbal apology."

"What do you mean, s-sir?"

"Kiss me, vixen. I wanna taste you." Roman smirked when Taylor let out what was a cross between a whine and a moan. She began to struggle and wiggle again, but her attempts at escape were futile because Roman kept his grip tight enough to restrain her. And all her squirming was causing her warm core to rub against his cloth covered cock.

"Please Mr. Reigns don't make me do that." She begged him, not wanting to betray her mother.

"Kiss me, Taylor. I won't take 'no' for an answer." He lowered his face to hers, but she sucked her own lips into her mouth to keep from touching his. Roman brought up his free hand and squeezed on Taylor's jaw to pry her mouth open. The sixteen year old tried to keep her mouth shut but it eventually opened of its own volition and Roman took the opportunity to kiss her lips softly first. Taylor was unresponsive to the kiss, and it felt weird to her for this was her first. Roman continued to mold his lips against Taylor's and became excited when she began to respond to his ministrations. Roman ran the tip of his tongue in between the seal of her lips and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He felt his cock start to leak. _'Damn she tastes good'. _

Taylor began to feel dizzy from the intoxicating kiss. She was sure her knees would've given out if she'd been touching the floor. For the first time, Taylor felt a man's slick tongue perform a sensual dance with hers, gliding over one another. Roman smirked into the kiss when the girl let out a soft moan into his mouth. Roman reached his hand down and squeezed one of her ass cheeks and chuckled when the girl let out a squeak and then moaned again. He was going to reach in between their bodies and feel for the girl's wet panties when they both heard:

"ROMAN! OH NO! DID HE LEAVE?! TAYLOR, WHERE'S ROMAN?! AHH, JEEZ! NOT AGAIN!"

Roman sighed and finally released Taylor, whose eyes were glazed over and sex drugged. He smirked and kissed her sensitive lips once more, before he backed up and said, "Apology accepted." With that he walked back up the stairs to soothe the wailing woman and rethink his plan to leave forever. When Roman was finally gone, Taylor collapsed to the floor and tried to regain her bearings.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" She was reminded of soaked panties after sitting on her butt too long and went upstairs to change. When she came back downstairs, Roman and her mother were eating the breakfast she made.

"Hi, honey!" Her mom chirped.

"Mornin' mama."

"I've got good news and I've got bad news, hun."

"Oh? What's goin' on?"

"Well the bad news is, I just got a call from my boss, and they're sending me out to Chicago for a conference with a potential client."

"And the good news?"

"Roman has agreed to watch you while I'm gone! Isn't that great? You guys can bond!"

Taylor looked at her mother in shock and then looked at Roman who only smirked behind her mother's back and ran his tongue along his lips. The only thing he was thinking was, _'Oh yeah, we'll be bonding and in more ways than one.'_

**A/N: Okey dokey. Welp, that's another chapter done. These notes will be short, because it's late and I'm tired. Love y'all bunches. Review for me please! Update will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Peeping on a minor and masturbation.**

Taylor trailed her mother throughout their two story home, watching her pack her things for work trip to Chicago. That left her with a babysitter. A well over 6 foot tall, 270 pound, muscular, gorgeous man who freakin' mouth raped her! The only way to get out of this would be to tell her mother… But she can't do that. It would break her mother's heart. Taylor could see she really did like Roman, but he was trying to get it on with her daughter. _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_

"Momma do you have to go?" Taylor whined.

"Yes Taylor, I have to go. It's for work babe, I can't just tell my boss 'no' and expect to keep my job."

"Yeah, I understand, but why do I need a babysitter? I can take care of myself! I know how to get to school, I know how to cook and clean, and you taught me how to pay the bills, if I ever needed to. And just because I don't have a license doesn't mean I don't know how to drive either. I can kill my own food and I can go up to the Farmer's Market to get fruits and such. Come on ma! And on top of all that, I don't even know Roman like that and neither do you! You've known him for what? Three weeks? He could be crazy or something!"

"You're right on every count, but you are still a minor and I want someone to watch you. You're a pretty girl Taylor and I know you can handle yourself, but I won't risk someone hurting you when I can't watch you. Plus, I trust Roman, he's a good man."

Taylor realized that arguing with her mother was a lost cause. The woman has put all her trust in Roman, so that left her without an out. She was gonna have to face Roman. She hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him since the morning when he pinned her to the counter and kissed her. He took her first kiss, and she didn't know how to feel about it. She was even more confused by her body's reaction. When he kissed her, her body had felt weird, it felt hot and her skin felt tight and she felt something stir in her...uh.. private area. And that stirring resulted in wet panties. He'd left her in the kitchen a shaking, red faced mess in the kitchen with just a kiss. The worst part was he did it with her mother _in _the house. Now that he was being left in charge of her with her mother 819 miles away…. she shuddered at the thought of what could happen. When Sophia, Taylor's mother, finished packing and turned to say something more to her daughter, she was cut off by the doorbell. Taylor felt her stomach drop. _'Shit'. _Taylor thought as her mother turned to go answer the door. Taylor kept her feet rooted to the floor of her mother's room. All the while she listened to the exchange of her mother and Roman.

_**Downstairs**_

"Afternoon, Sophia." Roman said stepping into the home.

"Hey babe, I just got done packing my things. I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Ok, great. I'll drive you to the airport. Where's Taylor?"

'She's upstairs sulking."

"Why? If I may ask."

"She says she's too old for a babysitter and doesn't need you to watch her." Her mother stopped to sigh. "She's almost a perfect child, ya know? But I've let her think she's an adult in this house. Without her father here, she took it upon herself to be the caretaker of the house and me. She doesn't ask for much, ever, and she never complains until she's treated like her age. It's difficult." There was a pause in the conversation.

Roman digested all that information and responded saying, "I can fix that." The two adults stopped and listened when they suddenly heard hurried footsteps from upstairs and then a slammed door. Sophia sighed.

"I'll go get my things, Roman." He nodded at her and she made her way upstairs. Roman sat down and thought over the information shared with him about Taylor. The way he saw it the girl was mature past her years in most aspects of life, but she lacked structure when it came to herself specifically. She could obviously keep her environment in check, but she, herself, was a mess. As far as he was concerned he could solve all the problems she had. He sat back with a smile thinking that it was going to be a fun week.

_**Upstairs**_

Sophia went up to her daughter's room, after gathering her suitcases, and knocked on the plain white door and stared at the quote written, by Taylor, across it.

"_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

Taylor opened the door to see her mother standing their with her bags. The young girl sighed and gave her mother hug, who returned it with a soft smile.

"I love you Taylor."

"I love you too, mama."

"Be good for Roman, Tay. I know you handle things around here, but he's an adult and you know I raised you to respect your elders."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now come greet Roman." Taylor groaned on the inside.

Taylor's mom hugged her daughter once more before heading downstairs with Taylor to a waiting Roman so she could be driven to the airport. Roman stood when the ladies made their way into the room. He glanced at Taylor, who was trying her hardest to avoid his eyes. Taylor's mom jumped up and said she'd forgotten something in her room and left but not before telling Taylor to remember her manners.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns." Taylor said with downcast eyes. Roman smirked. "Hello, vixen." Taylor winced at the name. It almost made her feel dirty. Taylor's mom returned from her room and said she was ready to depart. Roman gathered bags and walked out of the house to put them in the truck. Taylor hugged her mother one last time as Roman walked back into the house. Taylor's mom walked out of the house to get in the truck, and Roman was making his way to the door as well as Taylor trailed behind him...at a respectable distance of course. Roman suddenly turned and said with a wink, "I'll be right back vixen. Don't go running off now. We'll have a _very _fun week together." Taylor shuddered at the words and looked down at the floor.

Roman and Sophia finally took off, leaving Taylor alone. "Don't go running off, huh?" Taylor said. Well, that's exactly what she planned to. A nice run would kill the nerves on her body. Roman should be gone for at least 45 minutes. That's enough time for a good workout. Taylor raced upstairs to change into her Under Armour sports bra, spandex shorts and running shoes. She grabbed her headphones and Ipod, turned on SlipKnot's song "Duality" and took off out of the house and onto the road for a run to relieve her stress.

Roman returned to the house an hour later. He felt like he couldn't get rid of Sophia quickly enough. She wanted to hug him over and over again even when they called for Last Boarding; he almost forced her on the plane. When he returned to the house he immediately went on the hunt for his vixen. Roman almost went into a panic when he couldn't find her even after he called out for her. It wasn't until he heard soft grunts and heavy breathing coming from the garage did he know where she was. He opened the garage door and what he saw had his cock quickly responding. Taylor… in little, tiny shorts and bra…. sweating… doing squats… _'Fucking hell… No wonder that ass looks as good as it does… damn, I never realized how toned she was. Got some biceps and abs and that wonderful ass accompanying those thick thighs… Damn she's so fucking sexy.' _He thought as he watched her work out. It had been awhile since Roman had gotten laid, so watching the sexy little vixen squat and thrust and grunt had him harder than a rock quickly. His cock was so hard, it was beginning to hurt, so to relieve his pain he whipped it out and began stroke himself watching the girl.

Taylor grunted as she set the weight back on the rack. She'd just gotten her last set of squats in and was getting ready to stretch her legs so they wouldn't lock up on her as badly in a few hours. She went down and touched her toes, giving Roman full view of her ass, and counted for ten seconds. She came back up and spread her legs wide until she came down into a full split and reached for her toes which made Roman moan loudly and stroke himself faster. _'Sweet fuck, she's flexible too?! I'm gonna cum.' _Taylor stood up and spread her legs a little farther than shoulders length apart and bent over to stretch out her hamstrings and from between her legs she saw Roman standing in the doorway watching her with a hungry expression, while touching himself. Taylor gasped and fell over. She righted herself sitting up and covered her eyes.

"Look at me!" Roman growled. Taylor shook her head. "Look at me with those big brown eyes, vixen. Now." Taylor flinched at Roman's tone and looked up at Roman stroking himself to completion. "Oh, my little spitfire. So..fuck.. so sexy!" Roman groaned as he came. Taylor looked on half in disgust and half in fascination as Roman came. She'd never touched herself before so seeing it was new and different to her. Roman came down from his orgasm to see Taylor watching him with curiosity.

"Oh vixen. You've never masturbated have you?" Taylor shook her head and Roman smiled thinking he could add that to his to do list of things for this week. Taylor and Roman just stared at one another, well Roman stared and Taylor switched between looking at him and the floor. Her face was completely red from watching Roman get himself off. The air gradually shifted to something more palpable and electric as he stared at the tight body. Taylor could feel it as well. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she let out a whimper. Roman felt himself start to harden again and he took a step forward into the garage. Unfortunately for him, the moment was ruined by a loud banging on the front door. Taylor shot up and slid past Roman and said, "I'll get the door...y-you should get cleaned up." Roman tucked himself back into his jeans and headed up the stairs pissed off at whoever was banging on the door for getting in his way.

Taylor opened the door only to see her father drunkenly swaying back and forth on the steps. He looked up and smiled crookedly when he saw his daughter.

"Hey baby girl!" He slurred.

"Hello, Jackson." As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve the term "dad", seeing as he was never that to her.

"Oh ok. I zee how id'is. You dun wanna talk to ya pa? Huh? Dat it?"

"Exactly." She responded coldly.

"Look girl, wherez ya ma? I n-.. *hiccup*.. I need sum money. Ya pop is in a lil' trouble."

"No, she's not here and you know I can't and won't give you money to continue your… activities."

Her father sighed dramatically. "I ain't got time fuh you to judge me and shit. Gimme sum money, guh!"

Taylor glared at her father. "No!" Her father wobbled up the stairs of the front porch and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her. Taylor screamed for him to release her, but he would not relinquish his hold. Roman ran down the stairs after hearing Taylor scream the first time and ran down the hall in the foyer to come upon a stranger shaking Taylor. His Taylor!

"HEY!" He bellowed. "Get your filthy paws off her!" He physically removed the man's hands from Taylor and stepped in front of her. "Who the fuck are you? And what right do you have to put your hands on her?" The man looked Roman up and down and saw he was well built and easily capable of handing his ass to him, but there's something about whiskey that just makes you not give a fuck. "I'm dat guh's daddy, boy. Who da hell iz you?" Roman cringed at the strong smell of alcohol, and weed on the man. "I am Roman Reigns, her mother's boyfriend and as of right now, Taylor's caretaker. It's obvious to me, you aren't welcome around here so I suggest you hit the bricks motherfucker." Taylor's father stepped up and stood as straight as he possibly could and pushed Roman in the chest. "And iv I don'? Whadaya' gon' do abouttit?" He pushed Roman again. "Don't touch me again." Roman warned. Jackson, Taylor's failure of a father, disregarded the warning and pushed at Roman again only to find himself on the ground flat on his back and a dull ache in his head.

"I said don't touch me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"So what, I'll do it again you fuckerr you!" Taylor ran to the coat closet in the foyer, searched through it and found the old shotgun she was looking for, loaded it and then pushed past Roman to aim the barrel at her father.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB, DRUNKEN BASTARD!" She yelled, finally fed up with her father's ignorance and empty threats.

Jackson just stared at her in shock, sobering some. "That how you gone treat your pop?"

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! AND NEVER FUCKING COME BACK!" She screamed. Jackson looked at his daughter for a few more moments before turning around and making his way back up the dirt road but not before saying, "I'm sorry, Taylor." Taylor watched him leave and made sure he was gone before she collapsed on the ground. Roman watched the entire exchange with bated breath. He could only think that the girl had balls. When he saw Taylor collapse he immediately rushed to her side and picked her up. He set the shotgun back in the closet and carried Taylor into the den area and set her on the couch, He took a seat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You just pulled a shotgun out on your father and collapsed after he left. You aren't fine. Stop being stubborn and speak to me. Cry if you need to, just talk to me."

Taylor looked up at Roman and saw the sincerity in his eyes and figured it wouldn't be the worst thing to tell him.

"My dad got my mom pregnant when she was 19, and he was a good guy, he really was. He had his whole life planned out, and having kids with a good woman was at the top of his list. He supported us for the first few months of my life, but he got fired from his job and it spiraled down from there. He became a terrible drunk and he started doing drugs, so my mom had to get two jobs to keep us alive and her two became one quickly after and she became quite successful and my father was jealous." Tears began to streak down Taylor's face. It made Roman's heart clench painfully. "So he took it out on me and beat me when mom wasn't here. When she found out she kicked him out on his ass and we'd rarely hear from him, if ever. He'd come by begging for money, saying he'd change, and he'd beg my mom to take him back. And she would, but the cycle only repeated itself every time until he just left. That was the first time I'd seen him in six years." She finished with a choked sob. Roman gathered her into his arms and stroked her back. He was beyond pissed at her parents for being shitty parents. The young girl basically raised herself and did her damndest to be perfect and on the outside she was but on the inside she was a mess. "I just wanted him to be there, ya know? To be my dad." Taylor shifted in Roman's arms and looked up at him. Roman looked down into the big, teary, brown eyes and swallowed hard. She looked so damn… vulnerable. Roman realized just how bad he wanted the girl then. Roman tightened his arms around Taylor and smashed his lips against those of a surprised Taylor who moaned into the kiss when Roman introduced his tongue. The big Samoan dominated Taylor's mouth and thrusted his tongue in and out of her sweet cavern. Taylor shook and moaned helplessly as Roman kissed her. She moved her tongue weakly against his dominating one and let him take her mouth in a breath taking kiss. After a few minutes, Roman unlatched his mouth from hers and looked down at her flushed face and glazed over eyes.

"I can be your Daddy, baby."

**A/N: We're progressing here people. I'm gonna get you there, because I know what you're waiting on. I've added a little drama here, don't know how the background story will go over. Thanks for the read. You guys are awesome and this feedback really is fantastic! Review please! I appreciate it so very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Fondling of a minor.**

"_I can be your Daddy, baby."_

Taylor was confused by what he meant, but the thoughts were pushed out of her head when Roman reattached his lips to hers. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue stroking hers and began to feel the same sensations from when Roman first kissed her. She felt hot, everywhere. Her breathing was becoming more shallow and the stirring feeling in her loins returned and she was beginning to hurt.. down there. She'd never felt something like this before and she could feel herself becoming frustrated, but she didn't know what to do. She tried to wiggle around and relieve the pressure she felt in her nether regions, but it wasn't working, it seemed to get worse with each passing second. She couldn't speak her frustrations, because Roman was working over her mouth. The only thing she could think to do was whine. Whine for Roman to do something about the alien sensations flooding her body.

Roman felt Taylor wiggling against him while he kissed her. He cracked one eye open to watch her and quickly found out the problem when she let out a keening whine. _'Aww. Isn't that cute? She doesn't even know what she needs right now.' _Roman shifted his weight so that they tipped and Taylor was on her back and he was sitting on the edge of the couch. He released her mouth and looked down at the state she was in. The girls face was flushed with red staining her cheeks and nose. Her breath was more of a pant, her nipples were hard and poking through her sports bra and she was quivering. Roman ran his finger from her neck down to her thigh and watched the muscles tighten and Taylor shake harder. "Oh, baby girl. You don't even know what you need right now do you?" Taylor shook her head trying to get her breathing under control. Roman smirked down at her.

"You have to use your words, baby, or I can't help you." Roman began placing kisses all over Taylor's face and neck. Taylor whined louder.

"I-I- I dunno whas' wrong. I can't b-breathe an' it hurts down there." Her accent thickening because of the state she's in.

"Aww baby. Tell me where it hurts. No. Show me." Taylor looked at Roman and then looked away completely as she moved her hand down to her her closed legs and rested it near the waistband of her shorts. Roman couldn't resist fucking with her when she was a desperate like this.

"You're…. waist hurts, baby?" Taylor shook her head frantically.

"No", she said breathlessly, "L-lower.."

"Ohhh… I see you're hurting down there." Roman said with a cocked brow. Taylor nodded. "Well baby, for me to help you, I'd have to put my hands on you.. everywhere."

Taylor tried mulling the option over in her head, but with Roman kissing on her neck and his hands roaming, making every place he touched burn, thinking was very difficult. When Roman began to suck on Taylor's neck she lost all inhibition.

"Oh-okay! Okay!" She forced out. Roman chuckled against her neck.

"You want Daddy's help, vixen?" Taylor nodded her head eagerly. "Use your words." He said and continued to suck on her neck and lightly run his fingers up and down her body, barely touching her, making Taylor cry out from frustration.

"Ah! Please, please! I want your help… Daddy."

Roman released her neck and sat up. He trailed his fingers down the girl's thighs and forced them open and settled in between them. He kissed Taylor hard to cut off her whines and began to rut against her. He smiled against her lips when she mewled at the feeling. She tentatively placed her hands on his arms as hovered over her. Roman dropped down on his elbows and moved his mouth off of Taylor's and resumed kissing on her neck. He was searching for her hotspots and so far it seemed her whole neck was a hotspot, the girl was just sensitive everywhere he touched. She gasped, yelped and shook whenever he kissed another spot, the part where her shoulder and her neck met seemed to be the most sensitive. He moved his hands up her body until he came to the straps of her bra. He raised his head up to look into her eyes for some sort of permission. She realized what he was asking and nodded shyly. He smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled on the straps slowly watching with greedy eyes as they revealed more and more of her chocolate skin. When her nipples were revealed to him, Roman unlatched and removed the bra completely so he could have complete access to the young girl.

Taylor felt like she was going to die in this state of agonizing pleasure. Roman was touching her like no one had ever touched her and she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. Everywhere he touched felt like liquid fire and she felt like she was losing herself in it. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn't control her trembling. Everything felt like it was too much, too much, _too much_. She just wanted a… a release of some sort to get it all out.

Roman latched his mouth onto one of Taylor's nipples and she cried out and arched into it. He could feel her nails digging into his arms while he sucked on her nipple and used his fingers to pull and pinch the other one and vice versa. Her breathing was coming in pants so fast that he thought she was going to hyperventilate. He could feel her try to close her legs, but just ended up squeezing around him. It was then he realized she was going to cum. _'No fucking way. She's gonna cum just from having her nipples played with. Mmm, virgins are cute. I wonder what her juices taste like.' _He released the nipple in his mouth to squeeze and pull at it like the other one. He wanted to watch her face while she came.

Taylor felt something building inside her. It was like a coiled spring inside her ready to just unload. She tried to suppress the feeling, but it only got stronger the more Roman teased her nipples. She didn't know how to handle the feeling as it seemed to spread throughout her body, to every nerve ending. Taylor was beginning to feel lightheaded and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as all the sensations racked her body. She could only think to ask Roman for help.

"_Daddy_, I feel weird… I-I feel like 'm gunna burst."

"Baby girl, you're about to have an orgasm. Don't fight it, just let go."

"I-I can't. Oh God, it's too much. I'll break, Daddy."

"I got you baby, just let go for me."

Roman felt like she needed just a little something more to get her there, so he put his hand in her shorts and ran his finger up her wet slit and that's all it took. With her back ridiculously arched, an arm thrown over her face, Taylor came, eyes clenched tightly, and eyebrows furrowed as she screamed. Roman's breath got stuck in his throat as he watched the girl climax. He stuck the tip of his finger in between her pussy lips and looked on in fascination as it seemed to make her cum even more. Roman thought Taylor cumming was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tears streaked down her face and her body quaked before she went completely limp. _'Damn… she passed out.' _

Roman took his hand out of her shorts and licked his now wet finger. "Oooh, she tastes so fucking good." He looked down at the unconscious beauty and was suddenly reminded of the raging erection in his jeans that was making an almost comical, large bulge. He wanted Taylor to wake up so that she could help him out. He planted little butterfly soft kisses all over her face and gently shook the girl to wake her up. With her eyes closed, the girl moaned in her semi conscious state. Roman shook her a little harder.

"Come one baby wake up. Daddy needs you to help him out too." Taylor's eyes fluttered open and she felt Roman kissing her face and rocking her back and forth. "Daddy?" She said pathetically. Roman took her hand and placed it on his jean covered hard on and rocked into it. "You see what you did, vixen? You got Daddy hard for you. Now Daddy wants you to touch him. Get me off, my little spitfire." Taylor, whose mind was still fuzzy, looked a bit startled at the request, but figured it'd only be fair. But before things could progress for Roman, the doorbell rang. Roman looked up and towards the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Deciding on ignoring the door, he turned his attention back to Taylor who seemed to be recovering more from her orgasm. But the doorbell rang again and he heard knocking. Roman growled. Why was it he was the only one getting cock blocked here? He stood and walked to the front door leaving Taylor to regain her bearings on the couch.

Taylor sat up shakily reflecting on what just happened between her and Roman. She felt so disappointed and disgusted in what she just allowed to happen. She knew she needed to get away from Roman for awhile. She needed a distraction.

'_Her bastard of a father better had not have come back. I'll kick his ass this time.' _The Samoan thought as he came upon the door. Roman yanked the door open before the person on the other side could finish knocking. He was greeted with two brown haired, 6 foot tall, 200 something pound white boys wearing camo, well… everything. The tallest one stepped forward.

"Um… Hi, is Taylor here?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm David", he pointed to himself, "and this is Bo. We're friends of Taylor."

Apparently from hearing David's voice, Taylor ran from the den to the front door and jumped on to David, who caught her like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

"David! Bo! I'm so glad to see y'all!" She got off David only to jump again and wrap herself around Bo. The two boys laughed at their friend. Roman felt envy rear its ugly head watching the interaction.

"Hey girl, we missed you too." David said smiling at his much shorter friend. Bo nodded his agreement. "It's been too long since we all hung out. We got back from football camp a couple days ago and we're waitin' to get up outta here. Are you packed and ready? "

"Excuse me", Roman interrupted, "What is going on? Where are you trying to go?" The man asked looking down at Taylor. She unwrapped herself from Bo and looked down at the ground suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. Bo and David looked at each other shocked. They'd never seen Taylor so… submissive, not even with her own mother. Who is this guy?

"Well ya see… It's November an-and it's huntin' season so… me and the guys go huntin'. We do it every year….it's like our own tradition. C-can I go?"

Roman seemed to mull it over, but only for a moment. He looked at Taylor and then at her _friends_ and then back to her.

"No."

Taylor's head snapped up, her eyes wide and her mouth slack. It mirrored the looks on her friends' faces. At least it did before their looks turned from shock to anger at the mysterious man.

"N-no?"

"That's what I said. You cannot go."

"But why not? It's a tradition, we go every year! And I haven't seen David and Bo in two months! They're my best friends!"

"I. Said. No."

Bo decided to speak up. "I dunno who the hell you are, man. But you can't tell her what to do! Like she said it's our tradition and she's gonna go with us!" Roman glared right back at the two boys. "I am her mom's boyfriend and with her mom being out of town, I'm in charge of Taylor. And I said she can't go. I don't have to give you a reason, I'm grown." The two boys didn't back down from Roman.

"We're eighteen. So, we're adults too! She's our friend so she's comin' with us!" David spat back.

"No! Taylor go in the house."

"But-.."

"I said in the house!" Taylor shot him a glare and shoved past him. She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Roman sighed and looked back at the two boys seething on the porch. "She isn't going, now get the fuck off this porch." And with that he slammed the door in their faces. He leaned against the wall thinking about how he just set himself back two steps with Taylor by getting jealous over how happy and stress free she looked with her friends. "Dammit."

Taylor paced the length of her room in a rage. How dare he prevent her from seeing her friends? Who does he think he is? Being a boyfriend to her mother didn't mean he could boss her around. Despite everything said and done before David and Bo showed up, he had no power over her. Before she could go on with any further with her internal raging, her phone buzzed. It was a text from David.

_So you really ain't comin?_

Taylor thought about it and decided to throw caution to the wind. It was her life and her friends and she wasn't gonna let some man, her momma met a few weeks ago, disrupt her whole life.

_No way, man. I'm comin. Just get here at dark and I'll sneak out. Those bucks just ain't gone kill themselves. :)_

_We got you._

Taylor took a deep breath knowing what she was about to would land her in trouble, but this was one of the few things in life she could look forward to anymore. She began to go around her room and meticulously pack what she was gonna need for the hunting trip. This trip was exactly the distraction she needed.

It was around ten o'clock when Roman finally decided to check up on Taylor since she locked herself in her room a few hours ago. He knew she was mad, but he thought maybe he could sweet talk her into calming down and continue what they started earlier. Roman reached her door and knocked. When he got no answer he turned the doorknob to see if she'd fallen asleep. But he saw that her bed was made and there was no sign of Taylor at all. He knew she couldn't of come downstairs because he would've seen her. Roman looked up to see the curtain on her window flapping around. He checked it and found the window of her room wide open. Taylor was gone. Roman couldn't have tried to mask the anger on his face even if he'd tried. _'Even after I told her 'No', she still left. That little, disobedient- ugh!' _Roman shut the window with a little more force than necessary and stalked out of the room. Roman growled.

"When she gets back, it's her ass!"

**A/N: Uh, oh. Oooh, Taylor's gonna get it. Thanks for all the support guys! You guys are awesome. Absolutely the best. Leave me a review and show your love. I need your opinions, suggestions, whatever you got. Update will be soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Oral sex performed by and on a minor, spanking, and fondling of a minor.**

It was around 10 A.M. when Taylor, David and Bo lay in wait as the few bucks they'd been tracking for the last three days grazed about 10 feet away from them. All three teens were covered in their camo, paint, dirt and doe urine. In the time Taylor had left the house, she'd forgotten all about her Roman situation and released the killer's instinct she had to keep hidden inside her while she waited for hunting season the rest of the year. It was a release for the young girl.

Taylor knew she had a good shot on the 25 point buck standing around 8 feet from her. She rose up quietly and removed her camo jacket, despite the biting temperature, and kneeled. She held up her Mossberg MVP Bolt-Action Flex Rifle and aimed for the buck's head. David was recording her with his camera. She pulled the trigger and four of the five bucks scattered, but the one she was shooting for dropped like a stone. David and Bo began hooting and hollering about the kill while Taylor walked over to her dead prey. David and Bo followed her and took her picture posing with the carcass. She stood up to her full height while holding the antlers of the buck in her bloody hands and smiled brightly.

"Damn girl! That was helluva' kill!" David said excitedly wrapping his arm around Taylor's petite, yet strong shoulders.

"_And _a helluva' shot. I knew from the day I met you, you were a good shot." Bo added.

"Thanks, guys. Aite, we got our bullfrogs, we got a coyote, ducks and now our buck. Time to head on home."

The two boys nodded their agreement and began loading up the truck with the animals they'd caught and killed over the last three days. Next, they loaded up their tenting equipment and what remained of their food and clothing. After that was done, they got in the truck and took off for their 2 hour ride home. They joked and bragged over what they'd each killed, but the boys knew bragging rights went to Taylor on this trip. As they neared Ruston, Taylor felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She knew shit was going to hit the fan when she returned home. Lost in her thoughts of what was to come, she quieted down which didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Taylor? You thinkin' 'bout that guy? Your mom's boyfriend." David asked. Taylor just nodded at him silently. "What's his deal, huh? He doesn't know his place…." David paused. "Who does he think he is? Somebody's daddy? Pfft." Taylor's whole body tensed at David's words. _'If he only knew.' _She thought.

The three teenagers pulled up outside of Taylor's house around 1:30 P.M. Taylor looked nervously at the home. She swallowed all her nerves down and gave her best friends hugs. She got out of the truck and grabbed her things, leaving her buck in the trunk to be processed by Bo's father. David and Bo looked on warily as Taylor gathered her stuff.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go in with you or you come stay with one of us?" Bo asked, a little worried for his friend. Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"No. I disobeyed him, so I have to face him alone y'all. But thanks anyway. I'll text y'all after the storm blows over." The boys didn't respond, but left after giving Taylor curt nods of understanding. Taylor took her time jumping on an old garbage bin, climbing up the storm drain and hopping on the landing outside her window. She tried to open the window only to find it locked. "Shit", she hissed. She climbed back down hoping that the back door would be open, only to find that locked too. She tried the garage door as well. Locked. Taylor sighed knowing that this was done deliberately to force her to have to knock on the front door of her own home.

The girl dragged her feet as she walked up the porch steps. She rang the doorbell and knocked three times on the front door and waited for it to open. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but the fear and anxiety she was having from waiting was killing her. Taylor held her breath as she heard heavy footsteps approach the door. Taylor clenched her eyes shut as she heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open. It was silent in the moments that followed. Then she heard the icy tone of Roman's rumbling voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Get your ass in here. Now."

Taylor wasted little time in crossing over the threshold and rushing down the foyer. She was about to run up the stairs to the safety of her room until that icy tone was heard again.

"Stop. Don't you dare go up those damn steps or so help me God…"

Taylor heard Roman slowly approach her from behind and went stiff when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She knew he was angry, not just because she'd disobeyed him, but because he was put in charge of a child that deliberately went missing for 3 days. As tempting as it was to hide behind Bo or David, she knew she'd have to return home eventually.

"Turn around." Taylor cautiously turned to face Roman, but kept her eyes lowered to the floor. Roman took a whiff of her and grimaced. "You smell like shit and dead things." Taylor nodded. "Go into the laundry room and take your clothes off to be washed. And take off those boots before you step on the carpet." The sixteen year old removed her muddy boots and walked to the laundry room with Roman following behind her. She opened the door and stepped inside the white room and took her jacket off. For the first time since entering the house the teen looked to Roman, expecting privacy, but all she got in return was a raised eyebrow. Taylor turned giving Roman her back and began stripping off the rest of her clothes. She could feel Roman's gaze burning into her as she got down to her underwear. Taylor sighed heavily and removed her bra and then her underwear. She covered her breasts with her arm and a hand on her privates and turned to see Roman watching her with an impassive expression but hunger in his gaze. "You need a shower." It wasn't a question. Taylor marched out of the laundry room and up the stairs still with Roman hot on her tail. When she reached the bathroom and was reaching for the door Roman stopped her and walked in as well. To Taylor, this was a red flag. She looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes when he began to strip. Roman paid her no mind as he removed his clothing and simply told her to turn on the shower.

"M-Mr. Reigns…?" Taylor stuttered as Roman reached for his shorts. Roman looked up at the naked girl.

"What?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing."

"Why…?" Roman glanced at Taylor before he locked the bathroom door and proceeded to take his shorts off.

"Why'd you lock the door?!"

"Because I hate being interrupted and my patience is gone." He said without looking at her.

Taylor began shaking with fear and dread and anxiety and admittedly a little excitement. She'd never seen the male species in the buff before now and Roman was a hell of a specimen to look at. When Roman stood back up to his full height he smirked looking at Taylor whose eyes zeroed in on his package. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes seemed to have gotten wider. _'It's so...big… that ain't how it looked in the Biology book.'_

"Something will fly in your mouth if you don't close it and my eyes are up here, vixen." He grinned wolfishly.

Taylor's head snapped and she looked at Roman as though she'd done something worth feeling guilty. "Sorry." She said quietly. The girl relaxed a little when Roman called her by his pet name for her. It told her he wasn't as pissed, but still pissed enough to punish her. Taylor turned around and reached for the old ponytail holder in her hair and took it out letting her wavy hair fall down to her mid back. Roman looked at her with raised eyebrows. He'd never seen her with her hair down before and it looked soft and wavy, ya know, if you looked past the dirt, mud, grime, twigs and possibly bugs. _'Does she wear weave?'_ He thought to himself, but saved the question for a time where he wasn't pissed and she wasn't about to be punished. The small room became heavy laden with fog because of the hot, running water.

"Get in the shower, Taylor." She gave a slight nod and stepped into the tub and under the hot spray. Roman stepped in after her and closed the shower curtains. He looked down at Taylor who was looking anywhere but at him with her arms covering herself. Taylor flinched when Roman reached for a washrag and soap. He soaped up the rag and put it to her skin, washing her silently. He felt himself getting hard watching his hand lather up the tight, curvy body. The only sounds to be heard in the bathroom were the running water and Taylor's increasingly shallow breathing.

'_He's washing me… What kind of punishment is this? It feels good…" _Taylor tried to reign in on her breathing but failed as Roman continued to wash her. She wasn't accustomed to this feeling of intimacy. Roman put his hand to her hot skin and forced the arm covering her breast down. Taylor felt her cheeks light up as he washed her breasts and wash lower and lower until he reached her waist. He touched her again to turn her around and began washing the back of her neck and her back. Roman looked down to see brown water going down the drain and little twigs coming off of her body. "Filthy", he said, "Absolutely, filthy…. You're a dirty girl, Taylor. A very dirty girl." She nodded her head not catching onto what Roman was insinuating. "Oh! So you agree?" He asked as he washed the back of her legs and paying special attention to her ass. She nodded again. "So were you a dirty girl for your "friends" too?" Taylor turned suddenly and looked at Roman with appalled eyes.

"What?! No! I would never! They're my friends!" Roman looked unconvinced. He washed her face and then reached for the shampoo. "Why won't you believe me?" Roman didn't answer as he moved her under the shower head to get her hair wet. She was still upset about his question when he moved her out from under it again. "I would never do somethin' like that! You gotta believe me!" She didn't understand why she felt like she wanted Roman to believe her..No..._needed _him to believe her, that she wouldn't do something like that to anyone else. Roman hadn't hit her, banned her from the house or even raised his voice at her, but was instead washing her body clean and taking care of her. It made her feel worse than any punishment she'd ever received. "Please believe me! Please…" Taylor paused. "Please… Daddy, it's only been you…."

Roman stared at the desperate girl in front of him, he looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He leaned down and kissed her softly before righting himself. Roman poured a generous amount of shampoo onto Taylor's head and then started massaging into her scalp and all the way to the tips of her hair. Taylor groaned feeling the short nails scratching at her scalp and her eyes fluttered shut. Roman continued to work his hands in her hair as he watched her face, he could've sworn she purred. He washed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair and cut the shower off and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and briskly dried himself and slipped on a pair of shorts before handing the towel to Taylor who quickly dried herself. Roman watched in fascination as her hair started curling on itself, the girl was beautiful. Taylor cautiously approached Roman and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry for disobeying you and leavin' and makin' you worry."

"I appreciate your apology, baby girl." Taylored smiled shyly. "But you know I don't want verbal apologies." The teen's smile dropped immediately. "You came back and you did apologize but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off. Quite the opposite actually, I'm highly pissed off and you need to be punished."

"B-but-.."

"The only butt that's gonna matter in a minute baby, is yours." Roman picked Taylor up in a bear hug and carried her into her room. Taylor gasped harshly at the feeling of Roman's half hard cock rubbing against her naked pussy. Roman let out a low groan from Taylor subconsciously rubbing herself against his cock. He entered the room and unceremoniously dropped Taylor on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and waited for Roman to do something.

"Bend over the bed."

Taylor slowly moved to do as Roman ordered fearing the pain to come from his hand, belt or whatever he was gonna use. Roman watched Taylor bend over for him poking her round ass out to him. He reached behind the door and grabbed a paddle that he'd strategically placed there for this moment. He walked over to Taylor and rubbed the wooden paddle over her cheeks softly making her flinch hard from the sensation.

"I'm going to give you ten licks with this paddle and you will count them out loud.. Do you understand?" Taylor nodded. Roman pinched her left cheek making her cry out. "Use your words, girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Roman raised the paddle into the air and brought it down on Taylor' ass. The smack resounded throughout the room. Taylor cried out, "Ah! Wu-One." Roman rubbed the spot with the paddle and then brought it back down. "Gah! Two!" Roman swung the paddle three more times without pause and Taylor counted them accordingly. By strike six, her ass had turned a shade of bright red and she was trembling. Roman could hear her sniffling. "Four more." He took the paddle back up.

"No...no Daddy please. I'm sorry!" Roman ignored her plea and smacked her on the ass again gaining a sick enjoyment out of her squirming and watching her ass cheeks to bounce and jiggle with every blow. "Don't count these last three." He said before taking his paddle back up for another swing. "No….please… Daddy! I'll mind Daddy, please stop…This is so embarrassing.." There was hitch in Roman's swing after hearing the embarrassing comment but he then continued. Taylor begged and begged but Roman continued her punishment. Taylor collapsed after the final blow, out of breath, and Roman dropped the paddle, his breathing heavy and his cock fully hard in his shorts. Roman took the chair from out under the desk in Taylor's room and sat down in it.

"Come here, kitten. Daddy wants you across his lap." Taylor looked up at Roman with confused and teary eyes.

"But that's for little kids…" Roman shot her a pointed look.

"Are you questioning me?" Taylor shook her head frantically. Taylor tried to stand and walk over to Roman. "Nuh uh, I want you to crawl to Daddy, kitten." The teen dropped onto her hands and knees and crawled to Roman. When she reached him, Roman pulled her up and over his lap, and pressed his forearm into her upper back. Taylor never really caught her breath and this new position only made her breath harder, but she didn't know if it was from strain or because she was being punished by her Daddy who was making her ass sting so _good_.

Roman rubbed, cupped and squeezed the now red and sensitive mounds before him making Taylor cry out and wiggle in his lap. Roman let his hand drag down the girl's ass to where ass met thigh. His long fingers felt something wet. Roman looked down and saw Taylor's body's reaction to the treatment. He smirked, "What a dirty little girl." Without warning Roman smacked Taylor's ass forcing a surprised and pained yelp from her. "Is it still embarrassing baby?" He smacked her again. "Huh?" He smacked her three more times. Taylor was stiff on his lap taking each smack and bracing for the next one, he breathing was harsh and she cried out with each blow to her bottom. "You know what's embarrassing, kitten?" She didn't respond, so he pinched her sensitive butt. She made a noise of shock and answered, "N-No, Sir! No, no, no…" Roman released her flesh and continued. "What's embarrassing is getting turned on from being spanked. Look at how wet you are. You're soaked, kitten." He took his forearm off of her back and sat up. Taylor looked back as much as possible to watch Roman. He took his fingers and ran them up her wet slit forcing a drawn out 'ah' from the young girl. Roman looked at his two wet fingers and sucked them into his mouth, making Taylor moan again. He felt his cock start to leak from her flavor. It'd been too long, he needed her, he needed physical contact. Roman Reigns had played patient too long. Roman shivered with barely controlled lust and pushed Taylor off of his lap. She looked up at him from his feet with those big brown, watery eyes. He felt her watching him as he stood and removed his shorts, his cock standing proudly against his stomach, its head sitting slightly above his navel. Roman lewdly stroked himself and Taylor let out a whimper. She'd been going through sensation heaven and hell and a mix of both. The pain of her spankings turning into a type of pained pleasure and Roman washing her in the shower everywhere made her knees weak. She was feeling that familiar pain inside her, that itch that she couldn't scratch, the one Roman made all better. It felt even stronger as she watched Roman stroke himself. She didn't know why, but she wanted to scratch that itch for him too.

Roman sat back down in the chair and grabbed for Taylor's hair pulling her closer to him. With the hold he had on her hair, he tilted her head back so she'd look him in the eye.

"You ever gave head before, kitten?" He asked rubbing himself in front of her face.

"No, Daddy." Her eyes zeroed in a drop of precum making it's way down from his piss slit to the base of dark caramel coloured dick.

"With a mouth like yours baby that's hard to believe. Those plump pink lips are gonna look so good wrapped around my cock sucking the cum outta me." He rubbed the head of his cock over her sensitive lips. Taylor moaned, clearly on board with sucking him off.

"I dunno what to Daddy. But I wanna make you feel good." Roman smiled at her eagerness.

"I'll guide you through it, vixen. Just don't bite me… Open your mouth for me, Taylor."

Taylor opened her mouth and Roman guided the head of his cock into her wet, hot cavern. Roman groaned loudly. It was the first physical contact he'd had since he started packing to move from Massachusetts. Taylor closed her lips around him and did what came naturally to her, which was to suck; she did so without Roman having to instruct her which made him moan.

"Fuck… Taylor… that's it baby, t-take it slow… ah fuck, there ya go… oh shit." Roman threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation of the hot mouth sucking on his sensitive head. He looked back down at Taylor who had her eyes closed in concentration. He wanted her to take him deeper. "Suck me down, Taylor. Take it a little farther, baby." She looked back at him with innocent eyes and tried taking a little more of him in her mouth and continued sucking. Roman placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her up and down to get a steady rhythm going. She caught on and bobbed her head on his cock. Taylor tried to come up for air, but Roman forced her head back down, gagging her a bit. "Breathe through your nose." Taylor tried ignoring the dick in her mouth and concentrate on breathing at the same time. When Roman tightened his hand in her hair, she resumed bobbing her head up and down. Roma was quickly becoming frustrated and tried not to make the girl handle too much on her first, but then he thought of how she liked the rough spanking he gave her and went for it anyway. He forced her head down a couple more inches on his cock gaining a surprised noise from Taylor, the vibrations made him moan loudly. He did it again making Taylor gag on his cock when it hit the back of her throat. Roman felt so good and he did it over and over again. Taylor was choking on his cock as he practically fucked her face. She wanted to make him feel good, so she took what he gave her and tried to suck on the head when he was pulling out.

Roman knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. He plunged himself in and out of her mouth getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. He just need a little something more to push him over. "Ohh fuck, fuck, fuck….You're sucking me so good baby…. uhhh shit… suck me harder, Taylor...Doin' so good for Daddy… Making me feel so good…. ahh fucking shit...Suck that cock...Mmmmm Daddy's little cock slut.." Roman's dirty talk made Taylor moan and that was all it took for Roman to cum buckets down her throat. "Ahhhhhhhh, Taylor! Shit!" He moaned as he released in her mouth. To her, his cum was bitter but not unpleasant. She swallowed as much of the spunk as she could even though some trickled down the sides of her mouth. She thought it best to keep sucking until Roman said stop, so she did and she licked him like a lollipop trying to get all the cum off that remained after cleaning her own mouth. Roman moved her head off of his oversensitive cock after he'd caught his breath.

"Did I do ok, Daddy?" Taylor asked looking at him with hopeful eyes. Roman pulled her up by her hair and kissed her harshly on the mouth. "You did damn good. And for taking your punishment like such a good girl and getting Daddy off so good, I have got something for you too." Roman reached for the girl's hips and pulled her up to a standing position. He looked down to see a small puddle on the floor and looked at Taylor. Surely enough the girl's pussy juices were running down her thighs. "Aww, Taylor, you're so wet for Daddy." Taylor looked down shyly and whimpered for Roman to take the pain away. Roman slid his finger in between her folds making her buck her hips.

"Are you frustrated, kitten?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want Daddy to put his hands on you like last time?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy, please?"

"What if I pleasure you with my mouth?"

Taylor whined. "Okay, okay, just please? Make me feel good, please, Sir."

Roman hooked one of Taylor's legs and put it on his shoulder. Roman stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down her folds. Taylor's knees buckled and if it weren't for the hold Roman had on her hips, she surely would've fallen. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Roman tongued her for the first time. "_Uhhhhhhnnn…._" She moaned. Taylor put her hands in Roman's hair to find purchase from what she was feeling right now. Roman poked his tongue at the teen's newly found clit and he poked at with his tongue and laid it flat to lick stripes up her pussy. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open with no sound coming out as Roman ate her out. She thought she'd die of pleasure with every flick of his tongue. "_Ohhhh, oh god...Daddy… I-I….mmmmm… uh uh uhnnn.._" Taylor hunched over, her hands falling to the back of Roman's head as she tried to ride his face. She was standing on her toes trying to gain as much leverage as possible from the angle she was in. Taylor screamed when Romans started sucking on her clit, she knew it was the beginning of the end. "_OH! Oh my…. ahhhh ah aha ah…..guh...ah ah ahn… Mmmmm Daddy! I think-...oh goddddd...I, I need...fuck!_" From the need in her voice and the shaking in her thighs, Roman knew she was going to cum. He sucked hard on her clit and pushed a finger between her honey folds. "_AHHHH!_" Taylor screamed as she exploded on Roman's tongue. Roman savored as much of her juices as he could before she went limp and dropped back into Roman's lap.

Roman gathered the semi conscious, yet trembling body and carried her to the bed and laid her down before joining her. He put them under the blankets and held her quaking body close to him and kissed her forehead.

"T-thank you Daddy." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Roman smiled.

"You're welcome. Apology accepted, kitten."

**A/N: Hmmm….interesting. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**A/N: I'm sorry y'all had to wait so long for this update, but please realize I do have other things in my life that need attending to. Things much more important than updating this story. I love that you love it, but if you message me about an update, you won't get it any quicker and it'll just piss me off. Okay? Okay. On with the show!**

Roman awoke groggily to the sound of his phone vibrating. He looked around confused for a few seconds until he realized he was in the room of his young lover. Turning around he gazed at her peaceful, sleeping face. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. Remembering his phone, Roman rose from the bed and searched through the pockets of the shorts he'd left on the floor. He had a missed call and a text message from his best friend.

_What's up, Rome? I just wanted to tell you that I was coming out to visit you, man! Come to see that little hodunk town you're living in and the woman you're seeing! I just got to the airport I should be there in about 7 hours, bro._

The text message was sent around 1 in the afternoon. _'Well no wonder I didn't hear it. That's about the time Tay got home.'_ Roman thought to himself. He texted back a quick response of the address of Taylor's home. Roman went to the homepage on his phone to see that it was now 7:35, meaning his friend would be there in about an hour or so. He set his phone down and slipped back in between the sheets with Taylor. For the first time, Roman took the opportunity to let himself take a good look at the girl. She had such different contrasts in her looks that blended perfectly. Her hair was a beautifully curly mess framing her face perfectly, she had a small nose that reminded Roman of bunny rabbit, and amazingly she had a soft blush on her chocolate skinned cheeks. Then there was the contrast he was talking about with her sharp jawline that framed into more of the bottom half of a heart, those plump, pink, sinful lips, and those eyes. Oh, Roman could get lost in those chocolate seas all day. Her eyes were sharp and football shaped giving her an almost sinister look. But when she smiled, it made his knees weak and his heart thud in his chest painfully_. 'What am I doing?... This escalated way too quickly.'_ Despite that thought, Roman knew he was in too deep to stop now. He wanted this girl too badly to stop it all now, no.. He needed her. What he did know was how badly he wanted to truly lay claim to the girl. He had her hooked on him already, but now he wanted to completely own her. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to fuck her. Roman groaned thinking about it.

He pulled her body closer and started placing soft kisses all over her face and neck making her stir. Taylor's eyes fluttered open slowly and she moaned feeling Roman sucking on her neck. She tilted her head back giving him more access and ran her hands up and down his back. She let out a disappointed whine when Roman lifted his head and looked down at her. She felt her face heat up under his piercing gaze. She cast her eyes down.

"Hi." She said, finding a spot on the comforter interesting.

"Hey, baby girl." He smirked. His face became serious as he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Lowering his face down to hers, he took her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss that stole Taylor's breath away. She moaned into the kiss when he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand to the back of her neck to keep her still while he made love to her mouth. It was Roman who pulled away first when the need for air became too much. Taylor's face was flushed and her eyes watery and she panted trying to recover from the kiss. Roman thought she looked beautiful. After she'd mostly recovered, Roman decided to tell Taylor his desires.

"Listen to me kitten. I know this has escalated quicker than either one of us could've imagined, and it was wrong of me to put my hands on you as young as you are, but I couldn't help myself. You are by far one of the most intelligent and independent females I've ever known and you can handle your own, but after hearing about what you endured when you were younger my thoughts of you became something more than lust. I wanted all of you. I want all of you. I want you to be mine completely, baby. Only mine.", Roman felt himself get heated at the thought of someone else having his girl. He also felt himself getting hard at the thought of him claiming to this girl. "Daddy wants to be inside you, kitten. I wanna make you scream for me, baby. Will you let Daddy make you feel good, huh? Will you scream for Daddy?"

Taylor sat up and looked at Roman with wide eyes at his request. Her body screamed 'Yes! Yes! Yes!', and was quickly responding to Roman, yearning for his touch. But Taylor's mind fought it. She didn't know if she was ready for such a big milestone in her life. She also didn't know if she could do this with Roman_, her mom's boyfriend_. They both were already in the wrong for the things that they'd already done, but actually having sex will change the entire dynamic. It'd put a seal on their fate.

As if he could read her mind Roman said, "Taylor, I know what you're thinking and I understand completely but what's done is done. We've already done things we shouldn't've and there's no going back and changing it. I feel like…. I feel like I could actually have something with you, as crazy as it sounds, but nevertheless I want you and I want you to want me. I wanna make you feel good and I want to make you happy. I think for once in your life you deserve that." Taylor looked at Roman, like really looked at him, in the eyes to see some sort of deception or ruse, but she couldn't find one all she found was sincerity, passion, lust, and security in the gray orbs. The sixteen year old always felt like she'd been taking care of other people and ignoring her own wants and needs to be the selfless person she was, but for once in her life she was going to be selfish and let someone else take care of her. She wanted to know the feeling of having someone there to lean on.

Roman looked on with a surprised expression when Taylor crawled to him and then laid her body down on top of his and tentatively placed a kiss on his lips, but before he could deepen it she pulled away.

"Okay. I w-want you to h-have me… Daddy." She said looking at Roman with those big, innocent, brown eyes Roman adored so much. Roman smiled as he kissed Taylor again and then rolled them over so Taylor was laying on her back and Roman's upper body hovering over her. They didn't stay this way long as Roman spread Taylor's smooth, naked legs apart and looked down in between her thighs. He alternated between looking at Taylor's pussy and at her face, which wore a mask of complete mortification. Seeing as he didn't want to embarrass her any longer by staring at the junction between her thighs, Roman pushed her knees back and pressed them to her chest. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. I'm gonna make you scream for me", he said. And with that he lowered his head and licked a long stripe up her pussy and Taylor let out a yelp and tried to buck her hips, though it was in vain with Roman's hold on her. Roman licked up and down her pussy and teased her virgin hole with the tip of his tongue. He ran his tongue up until he found her clit and began poking at it and laying his tongue flat to lick it. He could feel Taylor shaking and heard her moan helplessly as he pleasured her with his tongue. He knew she wanted to squirm and buck to get away from his it, that's why he had her legs held down the way he did, so she had no choice but to take all of the pleasure that he gave her.

Roman started sucking on her clit and she let out a scream. He could feel her shaking harder and knew she was going to come so he quickly alternated between sucking on her clit and tonguing it. Taylor came soon after screaming and calling out for her Daddy. Roman couldn't get enough of how her juices tasted on his tongue and slurped as much as he could. After eating her out, Roman made his way, ever so slowly, up Taylor's body tracing over every ridge and curve of her with his tongue, making her mewl from the sensations and finding more hotspots for him to play with later. He came up to her chest and sucked on her nipple while twisting the other one with his thumb and forefinger, then switching to give the other one the same treatment. "Ohh, Daddy", she purred. Roman released her nipples and kissed his way up to her lips and slid his tongue into her sweet cavern and he laid himself between Taylor's spread legs making her gasp loudly from the feeling of Roman's naked cock pressing against her, begging for attention. She whined when he began to rub himself against her, that frustration that only Roman could get rid of was returning. But it felt worse this time, but she knew what she needed, she needed Roman inside of her. She rubbed herself against him showing him how eager she was. Roman took his mouth off of hers, but only moved an inch or two away. He needed to know if this is what she really wanted.

"Are you sure you want this, baby? 'Cause once I start, I'm not gonna stop."

Taylor craned her head up to kiss Roman in response. "I'm sure. Now please, Daddy… I- I want you…"

Roman pecked her lips once more before he began to shift so that he was some what on his knees and that his hands were on the outside of Taylor. She tried to calm her erratically beating heart as Roman hovered over her. She didn't know what to expect, but she was excited. She gripped Roman's forearm as he took a hold of himself and placed the head of his cock against the girl's entrance. He began trying to press inside, but was met a lot of resistance. "Relax for me, kitten", he muttered. Taylor drew in a deep breath and tried to relax as much as she could, considering the circumstances. Roman tried pressing in again and pushed through the tight ring of muscle and broke the girl's hymen. Taylor screamed.

Taylor felt like her insides were being rearranged as Roman continued feeding his cock inside of her. She wasn't expecting it to hurt so badly_. 'Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!'_, was all she could think with Roman pushing inside of her, but the only sounds coming from her were strings of whines and whimpers. She felt tears stinging her eyes. It hurt so bad she was beginning to regret it.

Roman let Taylor catch her breath when he'd pushed himself about half way in. Roman knew with a cock as big as his the only way for someone to adjust to it would be to keep feeding it into them until he bottomed out, but he didn't think that applied to virgins. He stayed stock still and peppered kisses all over Taylor's face whispering 'I'm sorry' in between kisses. "Tell me when I can move, Taylor." She nodded her head in understanding and waited for the pain to form into something more bearable. They stayed that way for 15 minutes before Taylor gave the okay for Roman to thrust.

The large man gave slow and shallow thrusts so he didn't hurt her. He was proud that he'd been able to keep himself under control and not giving into his need of plowing into the newly deflowered girl. Her wet heat was wrapped him so tightly it almost hurt, but in a good way. He kept his thrusts slow but began pulling out more and forcing in more. The deeper sensation made Taylor groan loudly. The sound was so sexy, it made Roman groan. Taylor nodded to Roman again telling him he could go faster, which he wasted no time in doing. He picked up a steady pace and depth fucking the girl. He was trying to make sure he didn't hurt her but his main goal was to hit the spot that would have tears of pleasure rolling down her face as he fucked into her.

Taylor grimaced slightly at the friction of Roman's thrusting. It was better than how it was initially, but not nearly pleasuring. She couldn't understand why her mom did this so much, it just seemed to be painful and unsatisfying. Well that was until Roman accidentally poked her G Spot, causing Taylor to let out a startled gasp and her back to arch high off the bed. Roman smirked proudly at her reaction and did an experimental thrust into her spot again, gaining the same reaction.

"W-what was that?" Taylor asked, clinging onto Roman's forearms for dear life.

"Mmmm, that's your G Spot, kitten…. Feel good?" He pushed into it again and Taylor moaned loudly this time and Roman chuckled at her expense. He thrusted into Taylor until he finally bottomed out inside of her, he drew back out and angled his hips to hit directly on her G Spot with every thrust. Roman could feel her fingernails digging into his skin so he pinned them down with one hand and continued fucking her tight pussy.

Taylor's head thrashed from side to side and she struggled against Roman's hold, so she could find purchase from the indescribable pleasure racking her body. _"Uhhhh…. Ahhhh, D-da-... daddy...uhhhhhnnnnn….. oh my gawd…. fu-fuck!...ha ahhhhhhh ha ha….mmmm fuuuuuck!"_ Roman continued his rapid thrusts and relentlessly fucked into her G Spot over and over again. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Taylor's body as Roman got her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. Taylor felt like she wouldn't recover from the orgasm she was about to have, it was building inside her quickly and it was gnawing at her stomach that was clenching and unclenching because of the impending climax. _"Oh Gooood! D-daddy lemme go!... Uhhhhhnnnfuck!... I'm gonna , gonna cum…. fuck fuck fuck… oh fucking hell!"_

At this point Roman was becoming more familiar with the signs of when Taylor was going to cum and he could tell she was trying hard not to let go.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Hmm? You gonna cum for your Daddy?" She nodded frantically, unable to form coherent sentences. Roman fucked Taylor with short, rapid thrusts, hitting her G Spot mercilessly. "DAAAADDY!" Taylor came hard screaming for Roman who never stopped his unyielding thrusts and moaned loudly when her hot passage clamped down even tighter around him.

"Oh fuck, baby! Do that again. I wanna feel you tighten around me like that again, baby!...fuck… tight pussy just gonna suck the cum right 'outta me...shit...You want Daddy's cum, kitten?...fuuuuck… you feel so good, Daddy's little cock slut." Roman's dirty talk caused Taylor to moan loudly. The only sounds in the rooms were Roman's grunts, Taylor's moans and whimpers and the erotic sound of damp skin smacking.

When Taylor didn't immediately cum for Roman like he said, he ground down into her, grinding into her spot, the head of his cock dragging back and forth on it. This forced Taylor to build back up pleasure, despite not fully recovering from her last orgasm. Then, Roman hooked one of her legs and pushed it back towards her ear,which forced him deeper inside of Taylor, who felt like the air was being forced from her lungs the deeper Roman got. He kept grinding into her and she was hit with a surprise orgasm that shook her entire frame and she cried out loudly. "AHHH! AHHH! UHUHNNNN!..._nnngg…. uhhhhnnn…..ahhhhhaaaahhhaa!"_ Roman growled in approval when she squeezed him again and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Taylor didn't know if Roman had the stamina of a lion or what, but he never stopped. He fucked her through her third orgasm, which seemed to last longer than the first. Roman was an animal in bed and she had lost all her energy and her limbs had given out on her. She didn't know if she could go again. Roman smashing against her spot with every thrust made her feel like she was gonna die from pleasure, it felt too good.

Roman finally pulled out and Taylor realized he was yet to cum. He flipped her over onto her belly and positioned himself behind her. He lifted her hips up and pushed back into her. Taylor whimpered. This new position had Roman deeper inside of her, so deep she thought he'd poked her cervix. "I want you to cum for me again, baby girl." He said as he smoothed a hand down her hunched back.

" I don' think I c-can, Daddy."

"Oh yeah, you can. For me you will." Taylor yelped when he smacked her ass. "Arch your back for me." She slowly curved her spine which only helped Roman reach deeper inside of her. He took a firm hold of her hips and slammed into her almost making her fall forward if it weren't for him holding onto her. Her moans and screams of pleasure turned him on to no end and hearing her cry out with every thrust made him want to thrust harder. He thrust unforgivingly into Taylor, feeling himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm, but he wanted to make Taylor cum again before he did. He reached around with one of his hands and rubbed her clit with his forefinger and his middle finger. He felt her clench down on him so hard he thought his dick would fall off.

When Roman began rubbing on her clit, Taylor lost it and came for a fourth time. She came so hard she saw stars and black, clouding the edges of her vision. She screamed and screamed because her orgasm lasted so long. She collapsed into a shaking ball of flesh after Roman released her and began getting himself off. With only two strokes needed, Roman groaned cumming hard into his hand and onto Taylor's ass. She moaned weakly at the sensation of warm cum spilling onto her. Roman had enough whereabouts to collapse next to Taylor and pull her trembling form into his body. "Shhh.." He cooed. "You did so good, baby. You made Daddy feel so good. Did you like what we did, little one?" When he received no answer he looked down to see the girl had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled and followed her lead into the DreamWorld, with thoughts of their future.

**A/N: Okay, peoplez. I'm sorry for the wait, I really am, but after pushing out 6 chapters so quickly, I got stumped, so it took me a minute to get my shit together, but I did. Thank you for the read. I do ask to review please! I appreciate it so much and you get a cookie! 'Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Shoutout and much love to Olivia Reigns, ItsGbruhh, IRENELOVE83, Emmettluver2010, Emzy2k11, and NESSAANCALIME6913. I wanna see who can guess who Roman's friend is before you reach the bottom.**

The ringing of a phone awoke Roman. He opened his eyes confused until he realized where he was. A weight on his chest made him look down to see a head full of black, fuzzy hair which made him smile. He untangled himself from the girl laying on top of him and climbed off the bed. He picked up his discarded shorts from the floor and rummaged in the pockets for his phone. He had a missed call. Roman dropped the shorts and walked out of the room while redialing the number. He stood naked in the hall waiting for his friend to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man."

"_Roooooome! Hey, buddy! Why didn't you pick the phone up?"_

"I was sleeping. What's up?"

"_Why were you sleeping? It's the middle of the afternoon. lazy ass."_

"I-uh.." He glanced back at Taylor's bedroom door. "I was doing some.. strenuous activities I guess, ha. Anyway! Why were you calling? You in town?"

"_In town? I'm sitting in the driveway of your lady's house right now."_

Roman furrowed his brow. _"_Why didn't you just knock on the door then? Instead of calling me."Roman rolled his eyes at the over dramatic groan that came through the line.

"_Becauuussseee! I would have to like...walk... and like….stand and that's just so much woooork…"_

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Ok, so how about I come down there, unlock the door _and _open it, so you can just walk right in? That sound like a plan?" He could hear his friend's smile.

"_Yup. You're the best, Rome." _

Roman hung up the phone and walked back into Taylor's room. He put his shorts back on and looked over at the bed to see if Taylor was still asleep.Deciding that she was well into a deep sleep, Roman walked back out of the room and made his way down the stairs, heading towards the front door. He unlocked the door, ready to greet his guest, but was knocked down by 225 lbs. of lunatic and maybe 7 lbs. of luggage. They landed with a loud thud.

"ROME!"

"Hey, bro."

The blue eyed man frowned. "You don't sound all that happy to see me", he pouted.

"Well, it's kinda hard to be excited when someone's heavy ass drops on you and has their knee on your pancreas…" Roman grunted.

"Oh, sorry." The man said sheepishly as he climbed off his friend. He stuck his hand out to Roman, who grabbed it, and helped lift him to his feet. He let go of his hand only to be pulled into a bear hug by the large man.

"It's good to see you too, bro." Roman pat him on the back once more before releasing him and walking over to the kitchen pulling out two seats for them to sit in. He sat down and waved over to his longtime friend, who swaggered over and plopped down in a chair, his usual crooked smile on his face. The blue eyed man glanced around the room before speaking,

"Nice place, man. Your lady has nice taste…. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Out of town. She has a work thing up in Chicago. She should be back in a couple of days."

"Oh, alright. So being the good boyfriend you are, you agreed to house sit?" The man chuckled as he stretched out his impossibly long legs. "Have you even fucked her yet?" Roman sat and stared at his friend, giving him the answer to his question without having to use words. He burst out laughing.

"Hey! Hey! It's not funny! She said she wanted to wait until she got married, okay?" This only made his friend laugh even harder. Roman gave his friend a half serious glare as he calmed down from his giggle fit. Despite himself, Roman smiled at his friend. He'd missed this. After his friend had calmed down, he reached over and pat Roman's shoulder as a mock show of sympathy.

"You poor bastard." He said with his infectious dimpled smile. The smile slowly disappeared from the man's face before his expression became a serious one. He turned back to Roman, all playfulness gone. "So what I did notice, is that you said she wanted to wait for sex until _she _got married instead of you saying _we_. It seems you've been with this woman for a little bit now Rome. You ain't havin' no types of serious vibes with her yet or what?"

Roman sighed. Leave it to the crazy guy who's always laughing and cracking jokes to be the most observant. "I dunno man. Not really. She's a sweet lady and very pretty, but I could never see myself being with her long term."

"Then why are you still with her? I mean your short term is becoming a long term kinda quick. I mean you been down here… what… two months? You've been with her since then. If you don't want her, don't drag it out."

"You're right, but I guess there's just something that's keeping me here…" Roman squirmed under his friend's analyzing gaze. "Well enough about me, dude. What's been going on with you, StreetDog?" The man looked at Roman a few seconds longer before plastering his usual crooked grin on his face, which had Roman inwardly sighing with relief.

"Man! I'm making stacks! Making it rain all over the Vegas clubs!" He said laughingly. Roman keeled over laughing at his friend's failed attempt at current slang.

Taylor stirred slowly and rolled over onto her back. She groggily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, suddenly wondering why her entire body felt like she had gotten a hug from a freight train. She groaned out loud. Then the memories came flooding back to way he touched her. The way he kissed her and caressed her body. How patient he was. The way his cock pounded into her. Her face flushed at the thought. Taylor was caught in a whirlpool of emotions as she sat there thinking about what had transpired. She didn't know whether to smile and laugh or cry. She'd reached a big milestone on her life and she was unsure how to feel. She needed some advice. She needed some comfort. She needed Roman. Taylor rolled over expecting to see the man she'd just lost her virginity to, but found his side of the bed empty. She slowly raised her head and looked around only to find she was the only one in it. The sound of voices made Taylor perk up a bit. One of the voices was a low rumble that she could identify as Roman, the other was a low, gravelly voice she hadn't heard before, but it sent chills down her spine.

Cautiously, Taylor raised her sore body up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, but when she went to stand, she immediately collapsed to the floor. She muttered a whispered 'ow', before trying to stand up again. After a few tries she was able to stand on shaky legs and wrap a sheet off the bed around herself and slowly pad out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen only to come face to face with a tall, blonde man with curly hair and dimples, watching her. He had the iciest blue eyes she'd ever seen and the glare he fixed her with made her already weak knees buckle.

"Rollins, huh?" Roman asked standing up and making his way to the commode. "I gotta take a piss."

The blue eyed man stood as well and leaned against the counter. "Alright. But yeah, that Rollins guy is like a fucking ninja, but Zayn is better. I'll have to-...show you." The man said slowly as he heard what sounded like small footsteps. He was going to ask Roman but the Samoan had already shut the door to the bathroom. The tall man turned ready to confront what could possibly be an intruder. A small figure with a mess of black wavy hair, wearing what looked to be a sheet stepped into the kitchen with their head down. The person raised their head and froze upon seeing him. This gave him the time to study the, what he could now see was a girl and he appreciated her beautiful features. Beautiful chocolate skin, full, pink lips, big brown eyes, high cheekbones, that were stained with red, with her face framed by soft ebony waves. She stared at him with fear and confusion written on her face. He smirked at her, one of his dimples popping out. He took one step forward and felt his smirk widen when she took a shaky step back. He took another forward and watched her take another back. He took two more forward and watched as she stepped back in kind. He stalked her until she backed into the wall and he was hovering over her. The blond man glared at the girl and said lowly, "And just who the hell are you?" He gained a sick pleasure watching her shiver and let out a whimper.

Roman took this time to come out of the bathroom and see the current predicament.

"Dean!" He said walking over to where the man was hovering over Taylor.

"Yes?" Dean responded without taking his eyes off of the shivering girl.

"Dean, move." Roman growled, clearly seeing the fear on Taylor's face and feeling his protectiveness for the girl come out full force. Dean's head whipped around and he looked at Roman. He was confused. Why did Roman look so angry at him? He'd just caught the little intruder and Roman was upset with him? But deciding against angering Roman further, he backed away from the girl. Dean watched with calculating blue eyes as Roman moved to put himself between him and the girl. Shielding her._ Interesting. _Roman cleared his throat.

"Dean, this is Taylor. Sophia's daughter. Taylor, this is Dean Ambrose, my best friend."

Dean's smirk returned as Taylor gave him a small wave and hid more behind Roman. _'Cute girl. Naive and young, but sweet.'_ He thought returning her wave. He looked back at Roman and shot him a knowing look. Roman glared back at him and mouthed 'We'll talk later' and then turned around to pick up the girl bridal style and walk up the stairs with her in his arms. She looked over Roman's shoulder and made eye contact with him. He winked at her and saw her face flush with heat and turn to hide her face in Roman's neck. When the pair disappeared from sight, Dean walked back over to his seat and plopped back down. He had a full blown smile on his face thinking about what happened. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back preparing for the awkward conversation he knew was coming.

"Something is keeping you here alright." He said to himself.

**All these follows. All these favorites. All these views and I still can't get half of you to review! Come on guys, help me out here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**ATTENTION!: Hey guys! I just wanna get some things out of the way before you read the chapter. First of all, much love to angelsdee327, nerdysuccess, ItsGbruhh, jessicacwwe, Emzy2k11, YinandYang1234, shaniquacynthia, Enchanted15, IRENELOVE83, OliviaReigns, asya 123, Monday is herexx, and LynnStark! Your reviews mean the world to me. ATTENTION: I've had enough time to calm down, but this ignorant review pissed me off. The main character in this story is a black female and I will remind you about her beautiful, milk chocolate, cocoa, brown skin as much as I want to! Why? BECAUSE I'M WRITING IT! If you don't like it, you can leave. I love your reviews, but ignorance will be deleted. I can take constructive criticism, not STUPIDITY. Thank you!**

Roman carried Taylor up the stairs, down the corridor and into her room. Away from Ambrose and his all knowing gaze. He set her down on the bed and plopped down next to her, a loud sigh escaping him. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to come up with some excuse to steer Dean from the truth…. He was having an affair with his current girlfriend's 16 year old daughter. Roman winced. Thinking about it that way made Taylor sound like a mistress, or "The Other Woman", and she was truly innocent in all of this. Roman was a grown man who took advantage of the sweet girl, but even then, he did not regret it. _'I just hope she doesn't regret it though...'_, he thought. A gentle touch on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his younger lover. He practically melted when she smiled softly at him. She straddled Roman and wrapped her arms around his broad frame as much as her short arms would allow and locked her legs around his thick waist. She laid her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. It was then that Roman realized that when Taylor had woken up, he wasn't there to comfort and console her. He had been allowed to take something precious from her and wasn't there to make her feel loved when she'd awoken. It made Roman feel like a piece of shit.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. Taylor looked up at him confused. He further explained by saying, "I wasn't here with you when you woke up, baby. I'm sorry. I was supposed to make you feel loved and cared for after taking such a big step and I fucked up. Will you forgive me for being an ass?" Taylor just pecked him softly on the lips. "There's nothing to apologize for. I do feel loved and cared for, Roman. I don't think I've ever felt that from anyone in a very long time… Of course I forgive you." The pair smiled at each other and gazed into one another's eyes, having their own silent conversation. Roman lowered his head and kissed Taylor softly, who eagerly responded to gentle kiss. It wasn't hurried or rushed or fueled by lust, but just breathtaking all the same. They sat this way for several minutes until Taylor pulled away.

"Roman?"

"Yes, lovely?"

She blushed slightly before continuing. "Who is that man? Downstairs."

"Right. That's Dean. Dean Ambrose. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We grew up together from kindergarten to now. We've been best friends since always. We shared everything together and he was always the person I could run to when I needed to talk or not talk, but just needed someone close and I was the same for him. We even double dated at prom, despite our dates being 3 years older than both of us and-.."

"Wait. What? 3 years older?"

"Remember when I told you I left for college at 15?" Taylor nodded. "I went to Harvard...with Dean." Taylor stared wide eyed at Roman, who chuckled. "Yes, hun. I graduated from Harvard and Dean did too. He may not act like it...or look like it, but the man is sharp as a tack and very observant. Nevertheless, he's in town, for what reason, I don't know, but yeah. That's my boy." Taylor nodded her understanding and put her head back on Roman's shoulder. Roman squeezed her tightly. "Ya know, I could stay like this forever but we both smell like sweat, cum and sex, so… how about a shower?" The 16 year old flushed red before dislodging herself from Roman and released the sheet she had wrapped around her body. Roman watched her, captivated by her curves. He felt his cock lurch in his shorts. Taylor walked out of the room and down the corridor to the bathroom. Roman sat on the bed waiting patiently for the girl to rinse off so he could take his turn. He was about to lay back when Taylor's head popped back in. Her face was as pink as it could get. "A-aren't you com-coming?" She asked with eyes cast down. Faster than a speeding bullet, Roman jumped up and picked Taylor up bridal style, making her squeal, and carried her to the shower. She looked at him and said with a smile, "You're like Superman." He laughed at her.

…

After their shower, which was filled with soft kisses, gentle caressing and washing one another, Roman felt great. He had put on a tank top, a pair of shorts and a some slides on his feet. He pulled his hair back into a bun and turned to lean against the dresser and watch Taylor as she dressed. It was funny to him how she basically put on the same thing as he did, except her shorts were much shorter and her shirt was just a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the sides. When she turned to approach him, she burst out laughing, leaving Roman confused, but her laugh made him smile. "What? What's so funny?" After she'd some what calmed down, she walked over to him and grabbed his ears. "D'aawwwwww….. You have the cutest ears ever. You are so cute, Roman." And for the first time, she saw Roman blush and it made her giggle harder. Roman gave her a half assed glare as she cooed at him. No one had ever made him blush like that. But as cute as she was, Roman being who he was had to regain some control in the situation. Taylor let out a yelp as her ponytail was grabbed roughly and she was spun around and bent over the dresser. Roman pressed his crotch into her ass, keeping her trapped between him and it. He pulled her upper body up by her ponytail, until her back touched his chest and held her there. Her body taut and bent like a bow, her breathing heavy.

"You know… I could've sworn that from here on in, you were to address me as 'Daddy', or the occasional 'Sir'. Don't start getting too comfortable little girl, I'm still in charge here." He growled. With old habits dying hard, Taylor responded with, "T-too comfortable? I'm my own p-person. You don't own me." She said through grit teeth. Roman glared at her in the mirror of the dresser and Taylor yelped as her hair was pulled harder. He lowered his head and spoke directly in her ear, making Taylor shiver. "I don't own you? I don't _own you?!_ Little girl, you have another thing coming if you think, I'm gonna let you mouth off to me! News flash. I do own you now. You are mine. Mind, body, and soul… All mine!" He began rutting against her ass. "Look at me!" She looked at Roman in the mirror and saw lust and possession swimming in his gray orbs. "You are _mine_, and I will do with you whatever I want. Do you understand?" She mewled a small 'Yes, Daddy'. He removed his hand from her hair and slid it down to her neck, wrapping it around her throat in a firm grip. Not to choke her, but in a possessive manner. Taylor whimpered. "And if you think for a second that your smart ass mouth didn't just get you in trouble.." He smirked darkly at her. "I will break you, spitfire. I'll make you submit to me. You'll be my dutiful little kitten by the time I'm done with you. I'll tie you up, spank you, deny you release, or whatever else I have to do to make you yield, that's a promise." He whispered in her ear. All Taylor could do was nod. Roman's voice put her in a trance. Her mind whirled through all the possible punishments Roman could administer and she moaned softly. Roman chuckled and released her. He backed up a few steps and slapped the round ass bent over in front of him, laughing when Taylor jumped and squeaked. "Remember to be respectful when you see Dean."

Taylor turned around to face Roman and she looked up at him through her lashes and said, "Yes, Sir. ...D-Daddy, I'm gonna go feed the strays outback and then I'm gonna go wash the trucks out in the driveway, since it's actually kind of hot today. I-Is that okay?" Roman smiled softly at her and nodded. She smiled back at him and they both made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Roman almost crashed into Taylor when she suddenly stopped. He was about to ask what the matter was until he followed her line of vision and saw Dean napping in the kitchen chair. _'That can't be comfortable.' _Taylor thought to herself. Roman watched as she walked over to Dean and poked his face. She giggled. "He's got chubby cheeks." She said. She poked him again, and then poked him several times on both cheeks, giggling the entire time. Suddenly she let out a shrill scream when Dean awoke suddenly, grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into his body. Roman stood stock still waiting with bated breath watching for what Dean would do.

Dean stared into wide, scared brown eyes while holding their owner's wrists in a death grip. It was the girl from earlier. What was her name? Taylor! Yeah, he was holding onto Taylor. The girl that Roman was super protective with earlier. He was gonna get to the bottom of that. He pulled her closer so that they were nose to nose and he glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled with his deep, raspy voice. She visibly shivered. Roman took notice, as well as Dean, who smirked.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Mr. Ambrose. I just wanted to wake you u-up, 'cuz you looked uncomfortable in this chair… sleepin' an' what not.. Sorry.." Dean took his eyes off hers and looked to see Roman standing in the doorway seemingly anxious about his next actions. He looked back at the girl and raked his eyes over her face. _'I like the way her face lights up when she gets embarrassed. That's cute.' _He winked at her, watching the way her cheeks turned color and how she cast her eyes down, looking anywhere but at him. Dean chuckled and let her go. Taylor backed away quickly and ran to Roman's side, hiding her face in his shirt. Roman pat her head and glared at Dean who gave him a goofy grin in return.

"It's okay, baby girl. Dean's just being an ass. Okay?" Taylor looked up at him and nodded.

"Daddy, can I go out now?" Dean nearly choked on his own spit when he heard the endearment come out of the girl's mouth. He stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Roman, who was pointedly ignoring him and at Taylor who was oblivious.

"Yeah, go ahead. We might be out later." Taylor released Roman and walked out of the house. She made sure to glance at Dean to make sure he didn't reach for her again.

After they heard the door shut, Dean and Roman looked at one another in silence. The awkward tension filled the room made it difficult for either man to start the conversation they both knew needed to happen. Dean looked away and brought his hand up to massage his neck, deciding to let Roman start. He wasn't going to force the other man to talk if he didn't want to. Roman sighed and sat down in the other chair near the table.

"So...Um.. As you've probably figured out… I'm, um… with Taylor.." Roman began. Dean snorted.

"Well if not going by the way you looked like you wanted to snap my neck because I was standing too close to her, I think her calling you 'Daddy' was a big fucking clue. Unless you got someone pregnant when you were 13 and are just now seeing her." Roman sighed he knew this was gonna be hard to explain. Telling anyone that you were in a relationship was awkward, but this situation was just downright strange.

"Yeah, man, I know. But I.. it's just, like.. I dunno.. It's hard to explain. I just feel like...like.."

Dean turned to look at Roman. "Like what, Ro?"

"I just feel like she's always been meant for me. I dunno."

"No, Roman. You do know or else you wouldn't be with her… Look man. This relationship you have going on with that girl is dangerous and stupid, not to mention irresponsible."

"I know, I know." Roman sighed deeply and put his face in his hands. It didn't take a lot of brainpower to figure out how crazy the whole thing was, but he was in too deep to just drop it. Not like he wanted to anyway. Taylor just captivated him in a way no other person has. She became a light in his life so quickly. He was just so used to tossing women aside after he'd finished with them without thinking twice. But Taylor made him think twice, three times, and more. He wanted to be her perfect Prince Charming, no matter how fucked up everything seems.

"Look Roman", Dean sighed, "I don't know what you were thinking by getting romantically involved with this girl, because you're supposed to be with her mother, but it's rare that you get worked up over someone. And I know that's only for people you care about. So if you're gonna continue with this, I'll support you man, and I'll do anything to help. She seems like a sweet girl anyway. Seems like she has a good heart, like you, man" Roman rose from his chair and stood in front of Dean. He lifted the man from his seat and bear hugged him tightly. "Thank you, brotha." Dean smiled at him. "You're welcome, man." A few more seconds went by before Dean asked:

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna let me go? I would kinda like to breathe… and move." Roman chuckled and released Dean, who straightened out his clothes. "So… Did you guys have sex?" Roman just stared at his friend in shock. "What? I'm just curious… Was it good?" Roman gave him a "dafuq" stare and walked past him muttering "unbelievable" under his breath.

"What?! I just wanna know. I bet she's tight!"

"Dean!" The man in question only laughed at his friend and followed him outside. He walked out the front door and saw Roman standing stock still near the driveway, in what looked like a trance with what seemed like a chill taking over his large frame every now and again. He jogged over to Roman concerned, until he saw the reason for the man's distraction. _'Daaayyuuumm'_, he thought. Taylor was on her knees in front of Roman's Ford Raptor, cleaning the dirt and grime out of the tires. Her shirt was soaked and one could see through it and watch the way her voluptuous breasts moved and got pushed together as she worked. Her hair was wet making it curl and bounce in her face, down to her shorts were drenched and heavy sliding so very low on her tiny waist, exposing her hips. Dean wanted to nibble on them. The girl was perspiring and both men wanted to lick her from head to toe. She was biting her full, bottom lip and scrunching her up nose as sweat formed on her brow while she worked. Neither man could understand how something so cute could be _so_ sinful. Dean could feel himself getting hard watching the girl work. He looked over to see Roman entranced and completely erect. Taylor stood up and grabbed the hose. She sprayed water on her body to keep the car soap from being absorbed by her skin, unaware of the two men watching her. Roman knew at this point that the girl was going to be the death of him.

Suddenly, a 1967 black and red Shelby GT 500 swerves from around the corner and into the driveway. Roman and Dean are snapped from the reverie by the sound of loud rock music coming from the car. Roman looks over towards Taylor when he hears her drop the hose and take two steps forward, trying to peek into the tinted glass of the old school automobile. The music stops and the car door opens. A tall, lean man steps out of the car. He has eyes as the blue as the Pacific, like Dean's, but hair as black as Roman's, but his is cut short. He's on the pale side, but not overly so. His attire is completely black and he has chains hanging off of his black skinny jeans and boots. His shirt is completely ripped exposing his tattoos, of which he has an entire sleeve and some on several on the other arm. He also has a lip ring in the left side of his mouth. It only takes a few more seconds before Taylor apparently recognizes the man. "Oh my God!" She runs over to him and tackles him to the ground. They both laugh and hug each other tightly while rolling around in the grass. Roman feels white hot jealousy flowing through him watching the display. He doesn't know who the bastard is, but what he does know that Taylor sneaking off again with some boy is gonna make him catch a case. And oddly enough Dean Ambrose is feeling the same way.

**Well, there it is. Ooooh! If anyone can guess the celebrity I just described, I will do a request oneshot for you! But I'm not gonna lie, I don't think anyone will be able to guess! Put your guesses in your reviews! Oh and if you aren't guessing, review anyway please! Thank you!**


End file.
